Long Road to Find
by Elliniest
Summary: One slip up had left Rogue regretting how she had been living her life. A path is now laid in front of her filled with heartbreak and mischief. A story filled with lovers, enemies, setbacks and many regrets. Will Rogue follow the path or learn the true meaning of the name Rogue? Full summary inside. Angst, romance, humor and hurt/comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** This is my first fanfiction so be gentle.

**Summary:** Rogue had always put up barriers to keep everyone safe. However, one little break in her barriers has caused her to open her eyes to what exactly her life had become. She is now out to right the wrongs she had done to herself by living life and stop hiding behind a layered hard shell. It is the least she can do for taking away the lives of so many. The path is filled with mistakes, mischief, and heartbreak. But will our spit fire southern belle find the light at the end of the tunnel? A story of Rogue finding herself through the chaos called life. A mixture of movie, tv show and comic book story lines. Set after apocalypse in X-Men Evolution.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except this keyboard and the shirt on my back. Definitely not X-men or X-men by products. I heard they turn into snakes.

* * *

><p><em>This can't be happening. <em>

Her breath hitched, her ears rung and her vision was blurry. The area seemed too hot and fuzzy as she stared at her gloves. They were _so _dirty, filled with mud and _blood._

"Scott?"

She stared at her hands; no her gloves. The very contraption she wore every day. The last thing she put on every day and last thing she took off. They were a barrier, something that was supposed to protect _everyone _from her.

"SCOOOOTTTT!"

Yet they failed

Jean ran up next to Rogue looking at Scott's body. She quickly scanned his mind checking for any brain activity. Rogue stared at her hands wondering what went wrong. From all the blood caked in her gloves she didn't noticed the breach in the barrier. A tare so small it was unnoticeable until it was too late. She didn't feel the telltale signs of her powers, the pull. But it was there and without warning a concentrated beam fled from her eyes. All she wanted to do was help.

"Scott, no…." Jean eyes grew wide in terror.

There was nothing but the slight hum. There were no thoughts, memories or dreams in Scott's head. Just a slight hum as though air was blowing against the inner walls of his skull. She stared at Rogue who held her hands in disbelief. Rogue eyes were closed to stop the beams but she can see how she focused intensely at the gloves. As though she can see through her eyelids the very horrors she had done.

"Jean, we have to get him to Hank ASAP" Wolverine said grabbing the red head. He stared at Rogue "Move it kid"

Rogue looked up at Wolverine her eyes firmly shut. Wolverine gave a low grunt. "Suit yourself…" Wolverine grabbed Scott and pulling him over his shoulder "Half-pint bring the stretcher, and open the hanger of the Blackbird"

Kitty ran passed Wolverine to get the jet ready. Wolverine started running to the jet only to give Rogue a quick look. For a second he hesitated to comfort the woman he called stripes. Yet nothing he could say would ring true to her ears. So he had to remain focus on the man that was bleeding out in his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Rogue sat in the medical bay. Her lips were split, her ribs broken and her eye blackened, yet she didn't seek medical attention. She just stood pressing the bruise that formed on her left side as she looked at Hank and the Professor.<p>

They were talking about Scott and his current condition. He had a severe wound on his chest and broken rib much like Rogue's. The wounds were painful but not enough to keep him asleep for the last five hours. Rogue can't help but take credit for that one.

Rogue's eyes shifted to Jean. Little Miss Perfect was holding onto herself as she loomed over her boyfriend. She can only see her back but Rogue knew she was crying. She felt the slight pang in her chest. She was concerned for Scott and Jean however her concern for Jean was amplified by Scott's influence no doubt.

"Rogue are you alright?" The Professor wheeled next to Rogue and watched the scene with Scott and Jean.

"Ah'm alright professor" She was able to choke out.

"His condition is stable for now. His chest wound was very deep and shattered a few bones, we were lucky it didn't pierce his lungs."

Rogue stared down at the Professor her face stoic. As selfish at it may seem it wasn't what she was worried about. It wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Professor got the hint "We don't know about his mental condition. There were no signs of your mutation until you manifest Scott's, hence we don't know how long you were in contact." The Professor sighed "We don't know how long he will be out for"

"Or if he will ever wake up"

"Rogue" The Professor clapped his hands together and rested his chin. "What happened was an accident. Your powers are fine. You may not have felt a pull but it may have been left unnoticed during the chaos. He may be asleep due to the chest wound"

"Ah know Professor. Ah know the soul sucking type of person Ah am…" Rogue hugged herself "Ah know how long a need to hold on and how long someone would be out fo'" She took one shaky breath "It's been five hours and he hasn't woken up. That ain't no chest wound, Ah sucked out his very life and he might never wake up" She fought the tears that threatened to fall "My powers-"

"Rogue" The Professor said sternly "We do not know the exact response his body would have to that type of trauma. He got shot Rogue, this may be his body's natural response. We must wait and see. Please get some rest and you can see him tomorrow." The Professor rolled out to speak further to Hank.

Rogue bit her lip "Ah don't think either of them would want to see me Professor…" She looked at the red head that held her lovers hand.

Rogue pulled herself from the scene and walked upstairs to her room. Walking through the hallways she noticed everyone's behavior. They increased their distance making sure even fabric didn't touch her in the wide hallway. She scoffed at them, cowards all of them. She knew she was dangerous. However she took every precaution so they didn't have too, so she could be closer to them. She chewed on her lip somehow down the line her precautions failed.

It had been a year since Apocalypse. One year, and she finally felt like she was part of the family. She still kept her distance, still living in fear of her mutation but she was looser, more talkative, and happier. Most people stopped tippy toeing around her. They would high five her when a mission were successful for a job well done. It was funny how a little notion of glove slapping skin meant so much to her. It was a motion that made her feel they trusted her.

Now they were afraid again. The incident with Scott brought a painful remainder what exactly Rogue could do. That one little touch of skin to skin can make a grown man tumble to his knees. Even though Kitty informed her that no one blamed her. She knew how wrong Kitty was. She can feel their fear boring into her skin like a hot skewer.

Once in her bedroom she turned on the lights and stared at her room. She left it the same as this morning but something was off. As though her bed was smaller, her dresser was just an inch off to the side and her sheets were not exactly the same color she left them. Something had changed, or maybe her side of the room was always this gloomy.

"Like Rogue, I was like sleeping…" Kitty yawned not a hint of annoyance in her voice. She stood up from her bed and rubbed her eyes to stare at Rogue. "Professor said to like get some sleep. It's like pass lights out."

"Ah was checking on Scott…." Rogue moved over her bed to take off her shoes

Kitty froze. She can just feel the guilt radiating out of her friend.

"Is he like okay?"

Rogue bit down her anger that rose from Kitty's question.

"Are you like okay?" Kitty asked leaning slightly forward.

"I'm fine; now go to god damn bed…." Rogue got up and shut the lights.

Rogue got into her bed fully clothed from the battle field. Kitty sat on her bed staring at her roommate. She knew her words wouldn't help calm Rogue. It was trying to sooth a cat with water, a big angry southern tempered cat.

Her and Rogue might have gotten close, even go as far as say they were best friends. But, moments like these it was hard to calm her feisty friend. Her mutation was a sensitive subject. She had refused to use it unless completely necessary. Rogue was so careful.

"Like, Scott gonna be alright. The Professor said so."

"Kitty?"

"Yeah, Rogue?"

"Shut up and go to sleep"

Kitty bit her tongue. She didn't know what hurt Rogue more, what the Professor said or the mentioning of Scott. Rogue had been poor on hiding her feelings. The girl practically wore her heart on her sleeve, even if the sleeve was protected by an angry wet cat. Kitty chose her next words wisely.

"Maybe…just maybe the no pull thing was a good thing. Just maybe the chest wound like is the reason he hasn't woken up. Maybe like your powers have evolved for the better…" Kitty said before settling down between her sheets and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**This is a longer chapter than the first one. I changed the story for cohesiveness. Only a year passed since apocalypse and about 8 months since the story began. A made it so Rogue is about 19-20 in the story now, Jean and Scott 20-21 while Kitty is 18.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own X-men or X-men by products. If I did I would pull it away from the evil clutches of 20th Century Fox.

* * *

><p><em>It was a simple fight with the Sentinels that started the whole mission. Yet amongst the chaos the Friends of Humanity got involved and it turned to be an all-out war. She was teamed with Scott, long range and short range fighter. Everything went smoothly until one of the mutant haters pulled out a gun and aimed it straight at her. Rogue was defenseless. She may have trained in martial arts, had better stamina and form than all her other teammates but there was one thing irrefutable. You can't stop a bullet.<em>

_The trigger was pulled before she even noticed the shotgun aimed at her. She let out a gasp and Scott thought quickly. He threw himself in front of Rogue aiming his eyes straight at the person's gun. Scott was able to knock off the gun but not without a concentrated shot to the chest._

_Scott fell over her and she banged her head against the pavement. When her vision stopped being blurry she felt Scott heavy body on her. He was awake coherent, but there was so much blood. Rogue panicked pushing him off her and laying him on the floor._

"_Are you okay Rogue?" He whispered so faint_

"_Ya, Ah'm okay. You silly fool why ya get ya'self caught in that blast? The wound could have been worse" She said pressing her hand on his chest to compress the wound._

"_You would have gotten hurt." Scott was able to wheeze out_

_Rogue shook her head "Nothing of value would have been lost, shuga." She pressed harder "The others will be here any second fearless leader."_

"_Rogue…" Scott wheezed trying to stay awake. "Don't say that you're a valuable asset to the team…"_

_Rogue scoffed "Ya, what help Ah am"_

"_Rogue" He closed his eyes "You also a valuable friend. Didn't want to lose you"_

_Rogue stared at the man who was her leader. He was the first person she trusted since longer than she could remember. Yes, she got along with Kitty now, Kurt and even Logan. But with Scott it was different. The first initial friendship was hard to forget. He stuck and burned into her something she never felt before. Compassion, respect and something she would never admit to herself let along him and Little Miss Perfect. _

"_Hold on Scott…" She can feel his heart beat slow-down. "Don't do this to me. There so-"Her sentence was stopped short from the concentrated beam that fled from her eyes._

Rogue woke up her face scrunched up. It had been eight months. Eight, long agonizing month and the incident still replayed in her head. As though all the voices in her head decided to stay quiet, just to replay her guilt. Eight months, and Scott hadn't batted an eyelash.

Rogue woke up and got ready for school. She got to the kitchen and saw Kitty already munching on toast. She poured herself some cereal and set the coffee maker. She would need it for the long day at school. It was another day she had to survive with three hours of sleep.

Rogue pulled a seat next to Kitty and started eating her Frosted Flakes.

"Ohh what is that?" Bobby said looming over her shoulder.

"Cereal idiot or ya forgot how it looked like?" Rogue taunted.

Bobby ignored her and took one un-soggy flake from her bowl. He proceeded to eat it seeing Rogue's face. It was filled with anger and disgust. It made it so much sweeter.

"Tony is right! These are great!" He reached to take another until Rogue slapped his hand with a spoon.

"Lay off Popsicle. Get ya own.." Rogue hissed pulling her cereal away.

"It taste better when it is from your bowl…" Bobby reached over again.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Here fetch" Rogue reached over Kitty's plate and grabbed a piece of toast. She proceeded to fling it towards Bobby. Bobby ran backwards jumping slightly up to catch the piece of toast in his mouth. For a moment he looked like a golden retriever. He ran back to Rogue chewing on the toast.

"Hey like that wasn't nice. That was mine!" Kitty groaned.

"Better you than me." Rogue chuckled as Bobby sat down next to her.

Kitty ate her toast with a pout. She specifically woke up early to make some toast in peace. Only ten minutes and Rogue and Bobby started bothering her. She sighed; well it wasn't like anything could be done. There wasn't any privacy with a mansion filled with mutants.

She looked at Rogue in the corner of her eye as Rogue ate her cereal. In the last eight months Rogue had acted different. Not different, difffrent but just _different_. She smiled a little more but she still whimpered at night. Kitty had a slight clue what does dreams were really about.

"Hey, like Rogue I was thinking going to the mall. They have these limited edition Steve madden shoes on sale."

Rogue rolled her eyes "The joy, Ah just wanted to spend the rest of my day being flatten by a bunch of mall creepers." Bobby snickered with a mouth full of toast.

"Like, jeeze. We can buy some like Doc Marten's you like so much. Oh!" Kitty clapped "Get some new wardrobe, cause like you need an update Rogue."

Rogue raised an eyebrow 'Excuse me?"

"Like we are in college Rogue" Kitty rolled her eyes "We like need to look all grown up and you looking like something out of Dracula will not fly. Plus green mesh shirt is like so last year" She shook her head like it was common knowledge.

"What about Ah take my shirt and shove it-"

"Like, how the hell you are going to get like a boyfriend otherwise? Goth is so, unapproachable…" Kitty bit the last of the toast.

The last words made Rogue suck back her tongue. Didn't Kitty get it? The more unapproachable she seemed the less people were tempted to touch her. Getting a boyfriend wasn't her road to happiness. Especially since..

Bobby spoke up to cut the tension "Oh I was talking to Professor and I heard Scott was still doing okay"

_Wrong choice of topic Booby._ Kitty groaned.

Rogue froze even more placing her spoon back into the bowl. Eight months and Scott's condition hadn't changed. His wounds had fully healed and there was nothing medically stopping him from waking up. His brain activity, heart rate and blood pressure were normal. The only thing odd was even though his brain seemed to be functioning, no thoughts, dreams or memories could be heard. As though everything was wiped clean out of Scott's brain.

After three months of going to the infirmary Rogue had lost hope. She stop going, afraid of getting too wrapped into hope. Plus she didn't want to see Jean walk in looking shocked she came and sparking conversation. Conversation that always led to _it is not your fault_ and _Scott doesn't blame you_. _Scott may not, but you sure do, _Rogue though bitterly. She just wished Jean cut the nice act and just yelled at her for once.

Was it so hard for someone to just say it was her fault?

That she should have been more careful?

That she was the soul sucking mud water Mississippi vampire?

Guess that was a yes.

Kitty broke the silence "Like, we have like twenty minutes before like school."

"We better get going then "Rogue ate the last of her cereal and put the bowl in the sink. She started pouring coffee into a travel mug.

"Oh oh, I'm driving!" Kitty jumped up and ran to the get the keys.

"Like hell ya do! I like to get there alive!" Rogue ran after Kitty.

* * *

><p>After many years of struggling with X-men, school and trying to get a hold on her powers Rogue pulled a miracle and got into a decent college. Okay, maybe it wasn't a miracle. She damn well worked her little butt off and <em>deserved<em> ever little second of her education. She refused to go to a community college where she knew all the people who teased her in school will end up. She wanted a fresh start.

Rogue sat at the middle of the lecture hall hearing some iteration of what they had already read. Hence there was no reason to listen to the Professor flap his gums, not like she could pay attention. Law was so boring when someone talked about it, she was better teaching herself anyways. Rogue fell into political science program, not brainy enough for computer engineering like Kitty or social enough for the pre-med track like Jean. Heck, she rather chew her own arm off than to do anything remotely similar to Jean. Hence she picked political science which was different than anyone else, but something she remotely enjoyed. Eh well remotely.

"Okay, a let you guys out two minutes early. I can see your heads gravitating to the desk." Professor Todd said.

Rogue got up and put her books inside her bag and walked to the door.

"Hey, Ms. Adler mind if I take a moment of your time?" Rogue froze and turned over to her teacher.

He was slightly younger than most professors, around late 20's to early 30's. Dark brown hair with hazel eyes, and he was tall, lean and a little gangly. Rogue couldn't help but feel he look like someone if he didn't have his mutation.

"I read your paper on the new mutant laws." Professor Todd said sitting on the table and handing her paper. "It was…interesting…"

"Interesting bad or interesting good?" She said raising an eyebrow and looking at the paper.

"Good, you had some good points and backed it up with some supporting laws. It was a great argument." He shrugged "By any chance…."

Rogue stiffened hoping he wasn't going to ask that question. _Are you a mutant?_

"You like to try the debate club?"

Rogue left out a relaxed breath

"We are thinking about starting one here. We have a couple of interested students and I thought you would be good at arguing." The Professor said putting his papers back into his briefcase.

Rogue clicked her tongue "Wouldn't be the first time Ah heard that…" Rogue sighed "Sorry Professor, but Ah don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" He looked at Rogue putting on his jacket.

Rogue sighed leaning against one of the desk. "People and Ah don't really get along." _Yeah like one wrong move and Ah can have the team splattered on the floor. _

"That's only fuels my reason why you will be perfect for the debate team. Think about it, you think lawyers like people? Why do you think they chose a job where they screw people over?" Pr. Todd laughed

Rogue gave a weak smile "Well, Ah can't argue with that…"

"That's why I'm the advisor" He pointed to himself and wiggled his eyebrow. "First meeting will be Wednesday at 6, no classes around that time right?"

Rogue bit her lip "No…but"

"No excuses then. " He waved at her "Run along…"

Rogue turned her head trying to hide the grin that surfaced. This was the first time since the Scott incident that someone congratulated her on a job well done. All her fellow X-men have been keeping their distance, and she wasn't on the same team as Bobby or Kitty anymore. Yet this was something new, something she might be good at that didn't involve fighting or stealing powers. She walked away giving a slight grin at the A she got on her paper, until Pr. Todd called out again.

"Ms. Adler?" Rogue turned around "Nice to see your actual face."

Rogue turned back around quickly her face turning bright red. For some reason she forgot to put her make up during the scuffle to school. Damn Kitty and her bad driving habits. She bit her tongue to stop herself from lashing out on her Professor. She was able to mutter a small thank you before running off to her next class.

"Debate team? You mean like arguing with people to prove that you are like right?" Kitty said swerving to the side in shock before moving straight again.

"Yeah, silly huh?" Rogue said clutching the glove box for dear life.

"Oh, I dropped my lip balm…" Kitty leaned down steering the car into the woods.

"Kitty!"

"What?" Kitty got up uncapping the lip balm "I got it…" Kitty moved the car back onto the road. "No, it like suits you Rogue. I never seen someone win when they are like wrong and sometimes you are like so wrong. Also, you can hold an argument against Wolverine that's like, a skill within itself."

"You think it's a good idea?"

"Oh no! Squirrel don't walk into the road! "Kitty moved the car to avoid the squirrel. Rogue head banged against the car window. She clenched her teeth.

"What the hell Kitty!"

"The pretty gray squirrel would have gotten hurt!"

"Good, we can make some god damn famous Mississippi roadkill soup!" Rogue grinded her teeth.

"That's like…sooo gross…" Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you should totally do it. You need to do something else other than homework and X-men."

"What about you know?" Rogue gulped "What happen if they want a group hug or a handshake. How do Ah explain the gloves?"

If Kitty can roll her eyes any harder they would be in space. "Rogue like chill. If anyone asks just say you have eczema and the gloves keep your hands moist. You can't let your mutation hold you back forever…"

Rogue gawked "Sometimes you have brilliant ideas."

"Yeah I know right?" Kitty smiled "We like totally need to get you some nice debate clothes."

"I take that back…" Rogue clicked her tongue

"Hey!" Kitty said turning the car as she waved her arms dramatically.

"Damn it Kitty you gonna get us killed!"

* * *

><p>Rogue asked the Professor and he even thought it was a good idea. When she even asked Logan for his advice and he gave her a shrug, which was the Logan equivalent of <em>sure, kid<em>. She wished at least someone said no.

Rogue sat on her desk highlighting her law book. Somehow she felt like she was cheating. Her luck had suddenly turned for the better. Her grades were on the rise and she was joining a debate team. Her team still was weary of her, but other than that she still had Kitty and Bobby. This is all while someone downstairs was motionless for the last eight months.

Maybe it was not only people's memories and powers she stole. Who knew maybe it extended to luck? She had adsorbed Scott maybe a little too many times sucking out all his good luck. She sighed, that was not a power she would like. Hell, it wasn't like she had a choice in her current powers.

She laid back on her seat balancing a pencil on her lip. If she did absorb luck, than she owed Scott more than she can ever repay. Bringing her to the institute, being the first person to trust her and being the first person since Cod-, yeah she rather not think about that. She tilted her head to her Marilyn Manson poster, maybe Kitty was right. She winced at the idea. She needed to stop hiding, at least from her guilt. She sighed knowing she needed to visit the infirmary.

Rogue sat on the chair that was beside Scott's bed. He looked thinner; his lean muscled body already lost its tone. There was slight stubble on his chin. _I guess Jean didn't shave him this week_, Rogue thought. She sighed and held in her breath. How could she start?

"Hey Scott...how are ya doing?" Rogue let out a breath "Ah', doing mo' than good actually…" Rogue slapped her face "God, Ah'm talking to a comatose patient" She was more than frustrated in the fact that Scott couldn't talk to her back. She sighed again, she needed to do this.

"Ah know Ah haven't come to see ya in a long time." She shook her head "About five months now. Ah don't even have an excuse…" She fidgeted with the string of her gloves. "Other than my guilt eating away at me. Ah don't know what happened that day. Professor thought it was ya wounds, but Ah think it was my powers." Her eyes shifted to the large protruding scar on his chest. "Ah know it's my powers, ya should have been awake months ago. No way to test it though….Ah haven't used them in eight months…." She swallowed hard "Ah been active X-men, but Ah am making sure what happened ta ya won't happen to anybody else." She reached over to touch the scar on his chest.

She traced the scar lightly. It was deep, so deep the scar was at least two inches wide. Her eyes shifted to Scott's face. It looked so serene, as though he was just sleeping. Well sleeping with ruby quartz goggles. It almost felt wrong, sensual to touch Scott this way when he had no idea what was going on. She chewed the inside of her cheek pressing against the scar.

"Scott, what do you think about me joining the debate team?" She looked at him hoping for some reaction " My Law and Society Professor said Ah made a good argument against the laws they are trying to pass against mutants. Ya hear? The arguing Ah have always done with you actually paid off" She smiled weakly rubbing the scar. "Ah know you be happy for me and want me to pursue it, as long as it didn't stop me from my X-men duties. Hey, maybe Ah become a lawyer?' She laughed "Ah sure can make you shake in your boots when Ah was angry...maybe my temper might do some good…" She sighed "You would want me to be happy, try something new…"

Rogue chewed on her lip to stop herself from crying. "It feels wrong, me being happy, living life why you have a huge scar on ya chest." She looked again at his face. "What would you say? My powers are an asset and shouldn't be hiding away; that I should live my life like any normal young adult…with a skin condition." She smiled "Talking to you did cheer me up"

Rogue looked at the heart monitor. Scott was breathing and the heart monitor was beeping at a steady rhythm. Rogue sighed; she had no idea what really Scott would say in this situation. He had a stick up his butt to far deep to be ever pulled out. It was always playing by the rules, something her personality refused to let her do. Maybe that's why she respected Scott. No it wasn't just respect.

Rogue bit her lip. There were certain words she never spoke. Words she never had a chance to say. He was way too happy with Little Miss Perfect for her to ruin it with three little words. Knowing Scott he would be too flustered, confused and think he needed to do something about her feelings. He was too self-righteous and didn't know how to be selfish. Rogue sighed, maybe now she can say them. It would be one less thing to regret, even if the feelings were slowly dissipating.

She gave a small frown "…Scott I-"

"Rogue?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>: Anyone who can guess who is calling out to Rogue gets brownie points.

Cliffhanger of doom! Anyways, again sorry for it being so long. This chapter is sort of a set up for everything that is going to happen in the story. Next chapter is already written but needs some serious editing. I had way too much fun in that chapter. Please R&R its like substance for the starving authors. The more I see you care, the more I have the energy to write. Those who did review (stares at the one reviewer) thank you and I am happy to hear that your willing to keep reading. Ciao


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **I have been updating really quickly cause I want to put some lay down on the story before they become weekly updates. If anyone guessed the person at the end of chapter 2 calling Rogue gets a cookie.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own X-men, and still in the hands of 20th Century Fox (sigh).

* * *

><p>"Rogue?" Jean peaked her head around the corner.<p>

"Ah Jean, I was just…" Rogue said removing her hand off Scott's chest, hoping Jean didn't see. (1)

Jean's eyes flickered to Scott before looking over to Rogue. "It's nice to see you visiting Scott…" Jean said moving to the desk near the medical bed. She pulled out flowers from her purse and replaced the withered flowers. She arranged the flowers slightly before smiling and returning her gaze back to Rogue. "It has been a while since you came."

_A while? Can't ya count to five? _

"Yeah, I wanted to see how he was doing…." Rogue looked at Scott "The scar completely healed."

"Yes…." Jean crossed her arms "I will be running a mental scan soon to look for any activity." She sighed "We usually check if irises react to light, but that is difficult with his mutation. We know he isn't brain dead but his brain refuses to response to any stimuli. Even coma patients dream. If only…" Her eyes shifted to Rogue "We had a base line of what happened."

Rogue clicked her tongue "I told you, I don't know what happened with my powers. I felt no pull, tug or normal manifestation." Rogue pointed to her head "I didn't even hear him in my head afterwards."

"Rogue, Scott condition isn't getting any better…" Jean shook her head crossing her arms over her chest. "We just want to find out if your powers have evolved, maybe find out a way to reverse this coma. This is for the safety of the team and-"

"Team…" Rogue scoffed. "They been looking at me like I'm a tumor ever since what happened to Scott. What do I owe them?" Rogue bit her cheek trying not to cry. She refuses to let Jean see her so vulnerable. "I'm already doing what I can to keep them safe"

"If you maybe touch some-" Jean started

"What?" Rogue turned red in fury. "And get another person into the same situation as Scott?" Rogue shook her head "I don't know what the hell in you thinking but there no way I am taking out another member of the team."

"Rogue we just need to find out the extent of your powers so we can help Scott…" Jean protested.

"Jean, you have no idea how it feels to have someone in your head! They never leave always being a piece of you. You think I like seeing my friends look of anguish with just a brush of a finger!" Rogue screamed too upset with Little Miss Perfect. "This conversation is done."

Jean balled her hands into a fist. She had always tried to be a friend to Rogue especially since her and Scott seemed close. However the nice act always back fired. No matter how nice, patient and respectful Jean was, she couldn't get through to Rogue. It was always tough act, staying away from everyone to ensure their safety. However Jean was now sure it was all a ruse so Rogue can protect herself. That's why Rogue hid herself behind thick mesh clothing and trashy makeup. Jean scoffed; she didn't know how it felt to have someone in her head? Rogue picked the wrong person to use that line on.

"You are selfish!" Jean screamed on the top of her lungs.

Rogue turned around at the door. She looked at Jean. Jean's powers slowly leaked out and everything in the medical bay started floating in midair. Rogue bit back a laugh. Even Miss Perfect can lose her cool. She raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Scott has been in this infirmary for eight months. You only acted like a friend for three months, after that you just left him here to rot." Jean eyes looked like in the brink of tears "You haven't done a single thing to help. You just have been smiling enjoying life like nothing happened!"

Rogue grinded her teeth "The guilt has been eating away from me Jean! I beat up myself all this time and had-….I could mop around but-…" Rogue stopped. She couldn't think of a good excuse why she wasn't as depressed as she should be. She was every shade of guilty and she knew every fiber of her body was eating away at her psyche. But she was never in the brink of serious depression. Depressed yes, but not to the extent of her old self would be. She stepped back.

"I have no reason to explain myself to you." Rogue turned around. "You have no idea how it feels princess" She muttered under her breath "Plus Scott stopped being my friend ever since you two became an item…"

Jean huffed "Really Rogue, I don't know how it feels for people to be in my head? I worked my butt off so I didn't have everyone thoughts floating in my head." Jean pointed to her skull angrily" You think I just woke up one day and my powers decided to work?" Jean waved her hand dramatically pushing the desk against a wall "No! I sucked it up, stop feeling sorry for myself and worked on it. You always act like the damn victim!"

"What the hell did you say?" Rogue ran up to Jean stopping short of her face. "You know nothing about me or what I had to go through!"

"We had the same path Rogue!"

Rogue pointed her finger to Jean's chest "No! You had a loving family who understood you were a mutant. I am an orphan who was used by a terrorist and her lover!" Rogue spat in disgust.

"We both know it feels Rogue having thoughts in your head that aren't yours…" Jean bit her lip. She remembered all the painful memories of thoughts leaking into her and the feelings of her head shattering to a million of pieces. Jean had control, why couldn't Rogue?

"The voices" Rogue scoffed "That are nothing compared to knowing you can never have skin to skin contact! You think anyone would want someone they can't touch?"

"Stop using that damn excuse! You want to know why you can't touch? It's because you are just protecting your damn self. Your powers are always trying to protect you acting like everyone is the enemy." Jean pointed accusingly to Rogue. The barriers Rogue had were thick and hard as an eight inch steel wall. Maybe it was psychological. Her walls are not because of her uncontrollable powers but instead her powers were uncontrollable because her unwiliness to get close.

"You see what I can do Jean. I have tried with the Professor and there is no-"

"That's because you have low confidence in yourself. No one likes self-loathing! That's why you didn't have a chance!" Jean screamed panting out her anger.

Rogue took one step back. What the hell did that mean? That she had no chance. Rogue scanned Jean's eyes. A green hue lined with red fury, yet behind the fiery moss there was something. Rogue clenched her teeth. She knew, the god damn princess knew about her feelings and she was gloating that she won.

"You bitch!" Rogue pulled her arm back and punched Jean straight in the face.

The punch threw Jean off balance. She banged against the medical bed holding her nose. Blood, there was blood that littered the floor. She looked at Rogue who had a smug look of satisfaction. Jean huffed; no way was the self-proclaimed princess of darkness getting away with this.

Jean lifted up Rogue in the air. Rogue swung her arms wildly not used to the feeling of weightlessness. She said a line of curses asking to be put done. Jean gave a little smirk and flung Rogue hard against the wall. Rogue back hit the wall in a loud bone crunching thud. On instinct Rogue ignored the ringing in her head and quickly recovered, staggering back up. There was no way she let her have this one.

"Ya want a fight? Ya got one!" Rogue ran to Jean.

Jean flung various objects towards Rogue. Rogue gracefully dodged them trying to inch a little closer to Jean. Jean levitated from the ground lifting, computers and linen from the infirmary. Rogue slid across the floor hiding behind a cabinet.

"Get out of hiding Rogue!" Jean screamed "Typical to always hide from the truth"Jean screamed while wildly throwing objects to random directions. She slowly levitated herself across the room. She would normally do a mind scan but Rogue mind was so cluttered with thoughts that scanning would be too much. She couldn't protect herself with her level of anger.

Rogue pinned herself against the cabinet taking her glove off. She had only one chance. Jean was too fast, too powerful of the telekinetic user and telepath. Rogue could only win this fight one way. Rogue licked her lips. After eight months this is how she was going to get rid of her dry spell.

Jean levitated herself near the cabinet and right when she was going to peek around the corner Rogue attacked. She jumped on Jean pinning the woman down on the floor. Jean may have been an X-men but she didn't have the level of strength Rogue had.

"Let me go!"

"Ya want a baseline Jean?" Rogue raised her hand over Jean's face "Here is ya damn baseline!" Rogue touched her finger against Jean's face and felt the telltale pull.

Jean wiggled in frustration and pain. It felt like tiny cold needles poking into her skin. Jean's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she gasped still holding on to consciousness. Rogue held on tight to Jean's face, not willing to let go.

_**ROGUE! **_

Rogue grabbed her head falling backwards to the floor. She curled into a ball while cold sweat ran down her body. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, her skin felt like it was melting and her body couldn't stop convulsing. The pain was like no other she had ever. It was as though every thought, memory, and feeling was trying to escape. Rage, compassion, love and fear were rushing all at once. It was as though all her mental barriers were broken in a second. She grinded her teeth, Jean must have done it.

"Rogue, Jean! What is this?" The Professor wheeled into the medical bay.

Jean slowly rose back on to her feet. She felt nauseas and cold trying to stay conscious for far too long. She breathed in deeply trying to find the energy to talk. "Professor I'm…"

"Jean what the hell you did to my head!" Rogue curled into fetal position wiggling in pain. "Too many…voices everywhere!"

The Professor looked at Rogue then Jean. "We discuss this later. We need to put her shields back up. Place her in one of the beds…."

Jean raised her hand feeling consciousness slip away. There was no tingling sensation she always felt when she called upon her telekinesis. She looked at her hand and tried again. Jean grew frustrated and stopped. There was no use, her powers just wouldn't come.

"I can't Professor…"

The Professor looked at Jean. This was indeed an interesting predicament. He raised his hand against his temple and in a second Rogue stopped her screaming and her body became limp. "I put her in an induce sleep. Logan will be here shortly to place her in bed so we can start putting her barrier back up" The Professor sighed.

Jean bit her lip. She never meant to lose her temper with Rogue. Then out of nowhere all the barriers that were stopping her from losing her mind fell. She didn't subconsciously break Rogue's barriers did she? Jean was mad, maybe livid that she refused to help Scott but she wasn't monstrous. Was it because she put her in a situation where she needed to use her powers? Jean heart dropped into her stomach. She felt no better than a villain. She turned to the Professor.

"Professor…" Jean started crossing her arms around her stomach " I can explain what…"

"Jean, you know I don't allow powers being used on others outside the Danger Room…" The Professor said "We can talk later, but both you and Rogue will need to face the consequences. Understood?"

Jean bit her lip and nodded. Logan walked in and grunted. He looked at Jean who shied away from his glare. Logan couldn't even think of how this mess ending up happening. Logan moved over to Rogue careful not to touch her bare hand. He carefully picked her up and placed her on the only medical bed available that wasn't flipped over.

"Mind explaining this to me Chuck?" Logan looked at The Professor without looking at Jean.

The Professor looked at Jean. "Jean, you may leave. I need to start working ASAP."

"Yes…Professor" Jean said weakly, leaving the room. She felt like a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>: Please R&R, Yeah, can you tell I had fun writing this? I sort of have the dislike for every depiction of Jean Grey. However, I will redeem the character somehow in my story. I think Jean Grey would be such a wonderful well writing character if she didn't die 14 times and had Cyclops wrapped around her finger. I swear they wrote a third mutant power for that woman, destroying lives.

(1) I specifically wrote in a non-accent tone for Rogue. I thought that Rogue sort of was not herself when talking to Jean. As though she had to put up a front with her. Did anyone else catch the no southern drawl?

**tx peppa**: Thanks, for catching Rogue isn't depressed but super guilty of what happened. I wanted her to come across as super guilty almost heartbreakingly so, but not to the point of horrible depression. Did it work?There are many reasons for this, which include character growth. Just you wait.

**drakonpie250**: Well...just read the story and you will find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** This one is a little bit long. This part is kind of the turning point for Rogue. One of the many she will have in the story.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah don't own X-men. Yet you can always sign my petition for me to own X-men.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, she is like waking up"<p>

Rogue eyes fluttered opened. The blaring ceilings lights were the first to greet her. She quickly got up but, soon regretted it. She stumbled grabbing her head from the sudden rush.

"Take it easy Stripes…" Logan said pushing Rogue back down to bed.

Rogue scanned the room seeing Logan, Kitty and the Professor as the only people in the room. She sighed, a little relieved but not sure why. She grabbed her head trying to remember why she was in the infirmary. She was talking to Scott, telling him about the debate team. Then Jean came with flowers and started talking to her. After that it was blurry, but the sting on her hands made her feel she punched something or maybe even someone. Rogue went to rub her hand and felt it bare. She panicked

"Where are my gloves?" Rogue stared at Kitty panicked tracing her face.

Kitty pulled her gloves from her pocket "Like, I got a pair from your desk."

Rogue sighed carefully grabbing the gloves from Kitty's hands. She quickly put them on, and muttered a small thank you.

The Professor cleared his throat. "May I have a moment with Rogue?" Kitty looked at her friend if she needed any emotion support.

Rogue had spent all day sleeping ever since Monday night. Ever since Kitty got the news she had been on Rogue's side hoping her friend will wake up. No her best friend, as much as Rogue would deny it, they were close and confided in each other. After many years Kitty could decipher the complex emotions Rogue tried to hide. Except right now Rogue didn't hide a thing. Right now, Rogue looked too tired causing too much vulnerability to surface. However The Professor explicitly stated that he rather talk to Rogue alone.

Rogue looked at Kitty and Logan. Kitty stared at her with those big blue eyes biting her lip as though in the brim of tears. Right now Rogue didn't need a pity party.

"I will be fine…" She hung her head low. Logan put his hand on the small on Kitty's back and led her out of the room. The Professor stared at them and then looked back at one of his most troubled students.

"Rogue, I will begin that I do not appreciate fighting with your powers with your peers outside the danger room." The Professor started and Rogue tensed up. "That matter will be handled by Logan. There are more pressing issues…" He looked at Rogue and sighed "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Professor…" Rogue bit her lip looking at her teacher. "Ah just have slight headaches…"

The Professor folded his hand and rested his elbows on his legs. "Rogue, back there you had used your powers on Jean. A power that had not been used since…" He frowned trying to put it lightly. "since the accident with Scott. We have no idea what could have happened to her but fortunately Jean came out _virtually_ unscathed."

The breath Rogue held in was slowly let go. She didn't know what came over her to use her powers on Jean. She was torn between gratification and fear. She didn't want another person in the medical bay because of her. There was already too much guilt floating in her head. However there was certain gratification no matter how small of a feeling, that she finally got one up on the queen of the institute.

"However what is most unsettling is the fact that once you held on to Jean, your barriers were completely shattered." The Professor looked at Rogue whose face was lined with confusion. "This is not something Jean would have been capable if she was under…the pull of your powers"

Rogue scoffed and crossed her arms. "Ya right Professor, she probably leaked into my mind as soon as Ah touched her…"

Professor shook his head "No Rogue this happened from inside your head." Professor touched his temples "Something in here stopped you from hurting Jean and potentially doing something that you regret later…"

Rogue chewed on her lip holding the urge to cry. All of the sudden her emotions were out of whack. She had given up long time ago on the fruitless motion of tears, ever since what happened to Mystique. What she had done to Mystique. She felt tears brimming her eyes when she always held strong. When she wanted to lock herself until the sun exploded she socialized. Saying something was wrong with her psyche and the people who roamed her head is an understatement.

"It may not have been the best plan of one of your…occupants but it probably was the quickest without taking over." The Professor sighed "Your powers seem normal, the pull had returned but even though Jean was able to stay conscious, Jean was not able to use her powers afterwards. Your powers Rogue I am afraid are…evolving into something we never suspected. We may need to run some test…" He looked at Rogue "With your permission of course…"

Rogue sighed letting her arms fall beside her "Ah'll think about it Professor…"

"Please do Rogue. Whenever you need me…I will be at my office…" The Professor wheeled out of the room and motioned Logan and Kitty to go back in.

"You sure know how to throw a party Stripes" Logan crossed his arms entering the room right after Kitty.

"Huh?" Rogue looked at him puzzled.

"Like Jean has a bruise on her nose the size of like Texas." Kitty shook her head "No amount of like make up can cover that up."

Rogue looked at them. "Great…" She rubbed her temple. No wonder the Professor said _virtually_.

"She woke up!" Bobby voice was heard and he rushed beside Kitty. He had gone out of the room for a moment to go to the bathroom and he missed her waking up. He surely had a bad stroke of luck. "Good to see un-scathed Rogue. Sadly we can't say the same for Jean. You re-arranged her face, now it is like half as pretty as it used to be."

Kitty punched Bobby's arm. Bobby flinched and rubbed his arm. Why did all the institute girls punch so hard?

"What I thought it would cheer her up knowing Jean got her face re-arranged." Bobby smiled "Didn't know you would finally snap."

"Bobby enough…" Logan growled "Don't know what got you all upset Stripes but beating up on a teammate isn't the way to go. Even if you were angry you made the fight into a UFC match."

"Mutant UFC" Bobby slipped in.

"Bobby" Logan snapped again and Bobby held his tongue.

Rogue chewed on her lip. The memory of that night slowly slipped in. She had brutally attacked Jean and used her powers on her. Her strategy to get to Jean would be something Logan would be proud of but then again it was her teammate she had attacked. She had initiated it, and ended it. Logan was a lover of a good brawl but always thought Rogue had more sense than him. Rogue opened her mouth to speak but Logan quickly cut her off.

"Don't want to hear excuses Stripes. Double danger room sessions and kitchen duty." Logan grunted her famous grunt. He was not up for any excuses.

"But-"

"Nope. Jean already got her punishment. You better suck it up and accept yours." Logan said leaving the room.

Bobby waited until Logan was completely out of the room to speak. "But seriously, nice left hook…"

Kitty punched Bobby in his arm again. "Stop encouraging her"

Bobby rubbed his arm looking at Kitty "Seriously, all you X-women punch so hard. Look at the number on Jean- ouch!"

Kitty rubbed her hand for punching Bobby too many times. "Like Rogue, I don't know what happened but like you and Jean should apologize to each other."

Rogue sighed "It was a stupid fight…" Rogue rubbed her head feeling a slight pang "Ah'm fuzzy with da details but Ah know it wasn't good."

"Like Professor said your like mental shield broke and like you were in pain and whatever. It is like the end of Tuesday and missed all your classes!" Kitty spoke a mile a minute.

Rogue groaned "Ah got like half of that" Kitty opened her mouth again but Rogue cut her off "Nah, Ah got the important parts…Jean and Ah…." Rogue rubbed her face "Gotta a fight over Scott"

Kitty gasped. Did Jean know that Rogue liked Scott? That wasn't something the red head would be mad about right? As sad as it was, she shouldn't be. Scott was noble and would never leave Jean without good reason. Scott stick up his butt was good for one thing, he was ridiculously loyal.

Bobby gave a slight frown. "Why would you fight over that?"

"Well it wasn't directly about Scott…" Rogue sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the medical bed. "She wanted to get a baseline of my powers ta see what exactly went wrong that put Scott in a coma." Rogue sighed "Ah told her no cause Ah didn't want to hurt anybody anymo'." Rogue shook her head "Jean called me selfish and Ah punched her…."

"Like ouch. I mean Jean knows how sensitive you are with your powers….Jean like doesn't get it. She means well but it kind of hard for her you know?" Kitty sighed crossing her arms.

Bobby looked between the two. He had only a slight clue what they were talking about.

"Yet Jean was right about som'thing…" Rogue held the bridge of her nose. She couldn't believe she just said Jean was right. "Ah had been hiding behind my powers, keeping everyone in arm's length. What has it gotten me?"

Kitty chewed on her lip and looked at Bobby who looked clearly confused. Bobby stared back at Kitty. Why the hell did Kitty have a sorry look on her face?

"Alone…." Rogue sighed staring at the floor. "Every time the Professor helps Ah always think it ain't gonna work. Ah think Ah'm too broken too fix. Always keeping everyone away…" Rogue shook her head "It's like Ah don't want help…"

"Rogue…" Kitty started raising her hand to touch Rogue's shoulder. When it reached it's destination Kitty was surprised to see Rogue not shrug her off. She held in a gasp.

"Ah need more confidence" Rogue scrunched her face and stared at Kitty "Maybe, wanting people close instead of faraway will do me some good….."

Kitty looked at Rogue. It was Rogue but, somehow she was being so not Rogue. She wasn't hiding way in her room or trying to find Jean for a round two. "So, are you going to work it out with the Professor to gain control?"

Rogue stood up and adjusting the hem of her skirt. She had been hiding away for the longest time. She was afraid to be close to anyone because of her powers. She stared at the people who were her friends; the part of her family that interacted with her despite her moody nature. She probably brought them more woes keeping them away then what she thought she was saving them. That's probably why Scott went to Jean, why Gambit hadn't come back. She owed it to them to change.

"Yeah…"Rogue smiled "Maybe it's time for a change"

Kitty jumped up and down "Oh my god, let me get the car and let's get you a new wardrobe" Kitty rushed out of the Medical Bay people getting the car keys.

"Should I freeze Kitty in place, or the car keys on the key post?" Bobby said smiling.

"No, let her have her fun…" Rogue grumbled "Why did Ah open my big ol' mouth. Ah meant small changes…" Rogue rubbed her face.

Bobby smiled and wrapped his arm around Rogue's shoulder. "Well we are with you a hundred percent."

Rogue clicked her tongue and looked at her friend. "Bobby?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get fresh" Rogue spat out "Get your arm off me before Ah rip it off and shove up your butt and make you into a true Popsicle…" Rogue shrugged away and walked out.

"One step at a time, one step at a time" He shrugged walking out.

Rogue scrubbed breakfast dishes hard. Logan had refused to let her use the dishwasher and she had to scrub every single dish from every student by hand. She didn't realize how many people occupied the mansion until two and half of the sinks were filled with dishes after breakfast. She grunted, she really needed to give Logan a piece of her mind.

"Rogue…"A nasally and soft voice came from behind her. Rogue quickly turned to around.

Then there was the last person she wanted to see, Jean. Well what was left of Jean's face. Jean nose was covered with a large bandage. However the bandage couldn't hide the bruising that plagued her eyes. Bobby wasn't kidding about Jean being half as pretty. Jean looked defeated and worn probably from too much pain medication, her hair up in a messy pony tail. Even though her face was black and blue her beauty was only cut to normal plain standard with the swelling and bruising. Rogue internally sighed, _Only Jean can make a black and blue engorged face a fashion statement._

Jean bit her lip "How are you-….doing…" Jean started weakly her voice slight nasally.

"I…I mean, Ah'm fine Jean…" Rogue down-casted her eyes not able to see the damage she had done to Jean. She saw Jean raise her arms to fasten the bandage on her nose.

"Rogue I wanted to say-"Jean took one step forward that looked like it physically hurt.

Rogue raised her hand to stop Jean. "Look, we can cut the pleasantries. Ah should be apologizing, Ah lost my temper..." Rogue clicked her tongue "As usual, Ah'm sorry Ah shouldn't have done dat…."

"No, I am the one went out of line" Jean interrupted." Scott just been in there and I just couldn't help but-" Jean stopped grabbing her mouth to stop herself for slipping out the words that were already said.

Rogue shook her head. _Now _that is what Rogue wanted to hear. Jean under all the pleasantries, and kind smile Rogue knew that Jean blamed her for what happened to Scott. It was finally time that Jean owned up that she wasn't all rainbows, unicorns, and glitter.

Jean stared at her in horror "Rogue I'm-"

"No..." Rogue smiled "Ah'm actually glad you said that Jean…" Rogue leaned against the counter and whipped her hands against the hem of her skirt. "Look what happened to Scott, Ah regret it every day and probably forever for my miserable existence." Rogue frowned "Everyone quick to say it wasn't my fault. But Ah and ya know the truth. It was my fault, and Ah'm a big girl to take responsibility….Ah'm sorry Ah haven't gone to see Scott for five months…" Rogue chewed on her lip "Ah been a horrible friend to Scott"

"Rogue…" Jean said softly crossing her arms across the chest. "No you haven't Scott would have understood the pain you feel seeing him there. He was always understanding of your feelings." Jean winced feeling a little envious of her own words. "I shouldn't have asked you to touch someone for Scott's behalf. He wouldn't have wanted that…"

Rogue sighed "Scott has-"

"Always thought about you" Jean interrupted "He respected you as a fearless tough woman. He sort of looked up to you being an X-man without always using your powers. He probably jumped in front of that bullet to show off…" Jean gave a weak smile.

Rogue looked at Jean confused. Everything Jean said sounding like a little too revealing. There were too much of Scott that Rogue didn't know and probably Scott too afraid to admit. It was almost like Scott may have liked her. But what really scared her was Jean's tone. What sounded like Jean was admiring her too, but if one dug just a little deeper under the compliments anyone can tell the green eyed monster reared its ugly head. Jean was jealous, and jealous of Rogue of all things. Rogue could just burst out laughing at that point but held on firm.

"Jean are you…" Rogue held back a smile "Jealous of me?"

Jean body tensed and her eyes grew wide. She slowly raised her head to look at Rogue. And there it was, the look of horror when someone big dark secret was revealed.

"I'm…it's just that-" Jean shook her head. There was no bother denying it. "No matter what you think Scott didn't abandon you." Rogue clicked her tongue in response. "I am being serious; he always looked for you for a conversation or have a good laugh when he was stressed. College, work and X-men really did a number of him and he had no time. Even for me…" Jean sighed. "I couldn't but feel dishearten that he look for comfort in you…..that he explained his insecurities to you while I was his girlfriend…." Jean leaned against the kitchen table "It was sad to see that he was closer to you at times than to me. Especially sense…you held a candle for him."

Rogue held her breath. There was the elephant in the room. An elephant that Rogue was sure everyone could see. Rogue liked Scott when Scott and Jean liked each other. How silly she was to go after a guy she couldn't even touch. But how could she not? Scott understood. She knew Scott would understand the no touch. He was the most understanding of completely losing normal human privileges due to your mutation cutting off your senses. She thought the random far between talks Scott had were her was because he didn't want Jean to get jealous. That he had outright abandoned her for the sake of his feelings of Jean. In reality he was feeding the green eyed monster that grew inside Jean by talking to her with the little time he had.

"Ah held a candle for him…" Rogue said turning around and started putting away dishes. "Those feelings are dissipating knowing me and him can never be. He likes you Jean and is a lot happier than he could ever be with me."

"Rogue you don't think you are second best right?" Jean asked and Rogue stood silent. "As much as I hate to admit, it wasn't the case. Scott…had some feelings for you that everyone could see. It was just as painfully obvious as the feelings I chose to ignore he had for me. In honesty not to make Scott looked bad but…it was a matter of who said it first…" Jean sighed "He was torn between feelings he had for you and I. So however said it first his feelings bloomed for and stuck like glue. He probably was trying to get over his feelings for you for my sake…" Jean crossed her hands "I understand though….it that same feeling I had for Duncan and Scott at one point." She shuddered hating to admit that about Duncan.

Rogue slowly blinked; did the princess have her own insecurities? She couldn't believe that Scott liked her, but she could believe that Jean thought Scott did. Rogue was jealous that Jean had Scott and had a physical relationship that she could never have. Jean was jealous of all the emotion attachments. She smirked; she and Jean were quite a pair. Jean however was nice about it probably pushing her securities away and tried to act like friends, even if that person once liked your boyfriend. This was all while Rogue couldn't help but to be bitter towards Jean. The resentment was a little too lopsided.

"Jean Ah think ya and me both can agree…there some ugly tension between us…" Rogue turned back around placing the last dish into the cabinet. "Yet the resentment was one sided. Ah hate ya for all the wrong reason, while ya tried genuinely to be friends. Ya have Scott now…" She bit her lip "Ah rather not do anything about it. Ya have your happiness…while Ah will find mind." Rogue sighed and placed her gloves back on. "Ah'm sorry for punching ya, breaking your nose and used my powers on ya…" Rogue raised her hand to shake her hand. "Ah'm not saying we are going to be the best of friends, or even friends….but let's call a truce. It's silly to be jealous of each other…"

Jean stared at Rogue's hand, the very hand that punched her yesterday and took her powers. As much as she should have hated Rogue, she couldn't. It wasn't in her nature and somewhere deep inside she knew why Rogue was the way she was. Jean was many things and one of them was forgiving. Jean was happy with Scott, and Rogue would never purposely take that away, even if her lover was lying in a hospital bed in the last eight months. Jean rose up her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I would like to be friends…but this is good enough for now…" Jean smiled.

"So wha' punishment Logan got ya on?"

Jean scrunched her face which made the bruise press the fine lines of her eyes. "Laundry and double danger room… I don't know what your brother does to make his gym clothes smell so bad…"

Rogue laughed. "It's the fuzziness of the fuzzy man."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews so far! I am happy to hear everyone enjoy the story so far! By any chance can anyone guess who shattered Rogue's mental barriers? It won't be revealed until a little later in the chapters but I want to hear your thoughts! Please place your guesses on the Comments and Review section. And no it wasn't Jean Grey

Also I will be posting Chapter 5 in a couple of hours. This had nothing to do with me procrastinating on my school work. -kicks her soil physics homework under her chair-. Yep, no homework here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:** Chapter 5 cause I'm procrastinating on homework.

**Disclaimer:** Don't know there is these rumors around saying I own X-men. Seriously I don't, promise.

* * *

><p>Rogue scanned the empty room. The seats were faced inward in a circle. A podium stood in front of the classroom. She sighed; yep she got the right room. After the events of yesterday she was really considering not doing the debate team. She didn't know who she would punch next. Rogue leaned against the dorm frame and rubbed her temples. Maybe she should leave for the safety of the team? When she turned around to leave the room she bumped into something solid and warm.<p>

"Woah there!"

Rogue rubbed her nose and looked up. In front of her was a man holding a box. The man lowered it slightly to reveal his face. Rogue held in her tongue, it was Prof. Todd. Now she really couldn't leave.

"Where are you going?" Prof. Todd said putting the box on the back of the podium. "You aren't running away are you?"

Rogue sighed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, Ah came ta say Ah still don't think it is a good idea."

"Are you having cold feet? Now, I thought you were much tougher than that…"

Rogue clicked her tongue "Pssh, trust me it's for their safety. Ah punched someone just the other day due to a…disagreement…"

Prof. Todd sat on one of the chairs leaning back. He crossed one leg over and stared at Rogue. She had her makeup layered thick again. She had black ripped pants and a purple shirt tied in front. He tilted his head in wonder if the Goth look was a phase, coping mechanism, or a lifestyle. He smiled to himself thinking it probably all of the above. He stared at her hands that were under her arms. _Interesting, did she always wear gloves?_

"Well…I don't allow punching the opponent but I'm pretty sure debating and snippy remarks can release some anger that normally is bottled up." Prof. Todd smiled and did a hearty laugh "Think of it as anger management of sorts…"

Rogue sighed, she didn't know if this Professor was stupid or didn't care about the wellbeing of his students. Rogue walked over and pulled up a seat. Once she sat down she huffed. If it wasn't for her 'small steps to living life' policy she would have giving her Professor an eye roll and a good look of her back as she walked out. Though due to this policy which Kitty alternatively named 'Road to being less emo' and Bobby's alternative name of "Road to Bad-ass-a-tude", names which she both hated she was stuck to at least try out the debate team.

People slowly rolled in. Some of the faces she recognized as people in her classes, while others were new faces, maybe upper class men. One woman was short, just slightly higher than the podium. She had long black hair and piercing hazel eyes. Rogue couldn't help but think of her as a fragile doll. The fragile doll made of china that you placed on mid shelf afraid that top shelf will cause it to fall. The woman brought an air of importance around her. She slowly walked up to the podium and stepped on the box. _So that's why he brought da box…_Rogue thought.

"Now shut up and listen up maggots…" The woman started

And like the doll image was shattered.

"I'm Linda your slave dri-, I mean President." She gave a sweet smile "This is the debate team that we just started last spring semester. Here we will debate issues involving the current political and social issues of the world. The issue can range from sex, race, war and even the best brand of cereal." She frowned "Johnny!"

A red head boy stiffened. He turned to gaze at the small female.

"I said pipe down unless you want this podium as a new bumper sticker on your ass…." She gave a small grunt before returning her attention to her audience " So, we start with introductions. First our advisor, Professor Todd"

Professor Todd stood up and the room turned to him. He cleared his throat. "Most of you know me but I see three new faces in the room. " He gave a quick glance to Rogue " I'm the Law and Society Professor, and teach other courses that most of you slept in " He looks at the red head boy. " I got my bachelors in Cornell and got my law degree in Stanford University. I worked as a lawyer in New York City before deciding to teach. Been teaching here for two years now "He shrugged "I don't know why but I thought I was better suiting teaching people how to argue instead of arguing myself." He sighed. "Now due to the arguing skills of Ms. Rodriguez I got coaxed into being the advisor….now I'm stuck babysitting. Try not to make my life too hard ok? " He gave a dazzling toothy smile before sitting back down.

"Todd is sort of a genius and graduated early in law school and undergrad. Guess his age" Linda spoke.

"25!"

"37!"

"10!"

"Nowhere below 70!"

Prof. Todd gave the red head boy a glare who snickered in return.

Linda rolled her eyes. "He is twenty eight. The other officers please stand up…" She moved her hand to signal them to stand.

Three people stood up in the room out of seven people. One of them was a red headed boy who was causing mischief through-out the meeting.

"The annoying soulless ginger is John, due to running un-against he sadly became Vice President. The black hair guy with bad skin is the treasurer Tim and the blonde amazon woman is the secretary Diana."

John spoke up "Don't we get to introduce ourselves" He raised his hand for effect.

Linda narrowed her eyes "No, cause you are side characters and are lucky I even mentioned your name John…"

John slumped down on to chair. _Punching bag_ was the first impression Rogue got from the ginger. He was definitely the punching bag for the brunette.

"Ok, so today as our first meeting we are going to give you guys a topic. It's a small topic which will allow you to get a feel on how to make a good argument." Linda stepped down from her box and grabbed bunch of stripes of paper from her backpack. She slowly handed everyone a piece of paper and gave a long look when Rogue grabbed hers.

"Everyone open up their topics…" The brunette instructed

Rogue sighed and opened the piece of paper. Inside there was two words 'Romance-Defend'. Rogue looked at the word confused, what kind of topic is romance? She looked at the brunette whose eyes seemed to be focused on the imaginary lint of her sweater. Luckily John spoke up.

"What the hell Linda are these topics?"

Linda finally removing the lint looked at John. She gave him a look one part pity the other part frustration. The one the farmer gave old yellow before he shot him in the back of the head. Linda sighed and decided to answer John's question.

"You will be defending or against a certain genre of book. You have to explain why the genre is the worst, or the best. Romance, supernatural, adventure, and fantasy. You can use books as examples. Yeah, I know how hard it would be for you John since you don't read but there always audio tapes." Linda shrugged "Next Wednesday we will start the debate. We will only keep them thirty minutes long, two per session. There is an evaluation afterwards…" Linda took the last paper and put it in her pocket. "Okay now, you are dismissed. Run along, I want to go home…" Linda said picking up her backpack and heading out the door.

Rogue walked to her chair while people slowly fizzled out of the room. She pouted; she had to defend romance books. Rogue never once picked up a romance novel. Maybe she had a little romance here and there in her books, but it was never the main focus. How can she torture herself with something she could never have? She sighed, she guessed she had to steal a book from Kitty.

When she placed her backpack on she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see her Prof. Todd staring down at her. She took one step back wondering why her cheeks felt hot.

"So how do you like it so far?" Prof. Todd asked

"Well, the president is" Rogue tried to think a nice way to say it. "interesting"

Prof. Todd smiled "She is a little firecracker that one…." Prof. Todd sighed "Hope she didn't scare you…"

Rogue smirked "Ah have friends that have fouler mouths than her…" She shrugged instantly thinking about Logan. "Though Ah did find something interesting…"

Prof. Todd placed his trench coat on and rolled its sleeves up. Rogue watched him carefully. Now with the trench coat on, he sort of reminded her of someone. She didn't know who but, she knew if she edged off a couple of years from the 's face the image would be complete.

"Ah figured out ya age. Don't know why it mattered but…Ah didn't think you would be-"

"So old, I always thought I looked a little young for my age, as well as devishly handsome…" Prof. Todd smirked.

Rogue held her tongue and decided to say the exact opposite of what she was thinking. "So young… I thought ya be at least forty years old…"

Prof. Todd feigned injury and put his hand over his chest. "You wound me Ms. Alder. I like to think I don't look a day over twenty five." He grabbed his backpack and looked at Rogue. "Would you like a ride back to your house?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow. Wasn't it a little odd for a teacher to drive their student back home? Then again Logan was her teacher back at the institute and he always gave her a ride there and back places. As much as she wanted to say no, she knew it was in her best interest to say yes. She needed to start learning how to trust people. She could at least learn to trust her Professor.

"Yeah…it's about twenty minutes from here…." Rogue said getting her book bag and walking out the door.

's car was an old Toyota, something around the late 90's. The car looked in good condition from the outside but it sort of squeaked and whistled at odd times. Rogue held on to her seatbelt for good measure, almost out of habit from Kitty's driving. The ride was in complete silence for the last ten minutes, the atmosphere a little too awkward for Rogue's taste.

"Sooo…." Prof. Todd looked around the big fields and large mansions "I didn't know you were well off…"

Rogue shook her head still staring out the window "Ah'm not….The Professor….Ah mean my guardian takes care of many of children that don't have a home or….need a little help. He is the one that is rich. We are just lucky he helps" Rogue hoped by calling out her guardian The Professor, Prof. Todd didn't connect the dots. "Turn right here…"

"Well he sounds like a good man…so are you…" Prof. Todd tried to choose his words carefully "in a place where children go when their parents don't come back?"

Rogue turned and looked at Prof. Todd. He gave her a quick look at the corner of his eyes before looking at the road again. Rogue scowled at his word choice. "Ya mean orphanage? Nah, it's more of a boarding house…yeah boarding house. Most of the people have parents. Pull up on this corner…."

Prof. Todd pulled up at the biggest mansion on the road. His eyes scanned the area. The mansion had to be the biggest one in the area. Saying that her guardian was rich was an understatement. He had to have more money than Bruce Wayne, especially if he provided education to all the children under his care. This guy gave Batman a run for his money.

Rogue got out of the car and put on her backpack. She closed the door of the car and heard another door close right after. Prof. Todd got out of the car and rested his arms and chin on the hood of the car staring at Rogue.

"So, he is guardian huh? You sure it ain't more…."

Rogue clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Prof. Todd ya should not worry about the state of your students. The Professor is just a sweet old man that helps us all…who are a little different…" Rogue said slightly above a whisper.

Prof. Todd eyes flicked back on Rogue's hand that was covered with black leather gloves. A large mansion, more money than Batman and helped children who were in dire need of help. He didn't know if this man was a Saint or…

"You mean Professor X?"

Rogue clutched her strap of her backpack harder. She knew him driving her home was a bad idea. Now he knew, the big bad secret. She was a mutant and now word will get out. It would be Bayville High school all over again. Everyone will know and everyone would judge.

"This conversation over… ya can go home and crash your crappy car…" Rogue clicked her heels and walked towards the mansion doors.

Prof. Todd panicked and ran ahead of her. He jogged backwards while Rogue stomped towards the door. The woman was faster than he anticipated. "Ms. Adler I think there has been some-"

"Yeah, miscommunication huh? What ya gonna do tell da board that Ah'm a freak, get me ridiculed and thrown out?"

Prof. Todd raised an eyebrow noticing her accent getting thicker. "Why would I do that?"

"Cause ever'one does when they know!" Rogue stopped and looked up at him scowling "Why wouldn't ya.."

"Ms. Adler's I am appalled that you think that you being a mutant will make me think any less of you. You are still my students and I treat all my students the same, no matter what gender, ethnicity or ability"

Rogue scoffed and continued walking. "Ya right, why don't you just shove it…"

Prof. Todd groaned and ran after Rogue. "Ms. Adler, Adler!" Rogue wouldn't stop. "Rogue!"

Rogue stopped feelings weird being called by her name. The name she register classes on not wanting to use her real name. It was also her code name and hearing it here at the institute from her Laws and Society Professor felt odd. Rogue turned around and stared at her Professor.

"Look, from an academic stand point I cannot ridicule you just cause of your abilities. No matter what mutants laws are in debate." Prof. Todd caught his breath "On a personally stand point, I have nothing against mutants. Honestly I just find you more interesting knowing the fact…"

Rogue chewed on her lips. Prof. Todd voice sounded sincere. There was panic edge in frustration in his voice. Rogue sighed, knowing she couldn't help herself. The memories of high school flashed in her eyes. How everyone turned against her, against everyone in the institute. Everyone lost friends and even lovers just cause they were different. There was too much pain remembering does days that she jumped the gun. Maybe Prof. Todd was different then her principal back then.

"Fine, just fine…" Rogue sighed "Ah will trust ya, but promise me something…" She gave him a deep set glare "You tell anyone about me being a mutant and I'll send one our telepaths to make ya think you're a pretty pink princess in a tutu living in New York City."

Prof. Todd smiled "You know I think you should have a little more respect for your Professors. But deal, I won't speak a word."

"Good…" Rogue turned back around to open the Mansion's door.

Prof. Todd looked back at Rogue's glove. The woman was sassy, tough and probably had more secrets than the chamber. She was _interesting_, a very dangerous type of interesting. He wondered what her powers were.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" Prof. Todd spoke before Rogue entered the door.

Rogue turned around "Yeah... Prof. Todd, Ah won't miss class…"

"Call me Todd…." Todd smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong> I'm I being thirsty if I ask to follow the story? Maybe a tad bit. Please follow and review all that jazz. I am still looking for guesses on who is in Rogue's head that shattered her mental barriers. I have the next chapter writing already. I know i put Gambit as one of the characters but he won't be showing up until later chapters. He probably doing some other important plot things. He does become important plot point in the next chapter. Dun dun dun.

So how does everyone like Prof. Todd? Leave comments, questions and concerns in the review section. Thanks everyone for reviewing?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note**: Hey guys hope you like the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Don't know anything about no X-men.

* * *

><p>Bobby stood on the door watching the whole fiasco. How the older man drove Rogue to the front of the mansion, how he ran after Rogue, and even smiled at her. Bobby just didn't understand why Rogue didn't just punch him or kick him in the balls. She looked so angry but held back, Bobby was so close to run out and kicking him on her behalf. Bobby frowned; maybe this whole Road to Bad-ass-a-tude was a bad idea.<p>

Rogue walked into the mansion and threw her book to one of the chairs. She rubbed her face in frustration. That Prof. Todd was persistent; she needed to keep watch on him. A part of her, no matter how much as she wanted to trust people couldn't. Too much bad blood she figured.

"Rogue welcome home!" Bobby ran up to her smiling.

"Ugh, Bobby what did ya do? Ya have that guilty look in her face…" Rogue frowned

"What look? I was smiling…"

"Yeah that's the look…" Rogue said sitting down on one of the couches. "It has been a long day ya know."

"How was your debate team." Bobby sat down next to Rogue slipping into the warm comfort she radiated.

"It has been one meeting Bobby. The president is a little nuts…" Rogue sighed "Ah already have to think of a debate…"

Bobby laughed seeing the frustration lining Rogue's face. "About?"

"Romance…" Rogue sunk further into the couch. "Something Ah know nothing about." She rolled her eyes and faced Bobby. "Guess Ah have to ask Kitty for her romance novels…"

"The ones with the rippled chest and ocean scenery?" Bobby casually put his hand against the head rest of the couch.

Rogue watched him carefully making sure he didn't mistakenly touch skin. "Yeah, the ones ya ruined for her when ya glued your face on each cover."

Bobby laughed "I thought it will help her imagination…"

Rogue punched him lightly on the ribs "That's what the picture of the guy was for Bobby." She gave a slight smile to her trickster friend. "Ah think she was horrified that her big strong man she always dreamed about turned inta an annoying blonde kid from Boston…"

"Hey! I resent that statement…" He leaned a little closer pointing his finger at Rogue's face." I don't know if you noticed but I am all man now…"

Rogue snapped her teeth at his finger and Bobby quickly pulled away. "One chest hair doesn't make ya a man Bobby…."

Bobby gently placed his arm around Rogue. He was nervous for some reason, for a motion that he always did. Yet knowing Rogue was trying to get use to physical contact made him weary. What happened if someone else did this? He kept talking to keep Rogue too occupied to notice his hand. He knew Rogue's earlier threat on his arm was still valid.

"Hey, one day I will be in the X-men just you wait." Bobby puffed his chest out "You will be like, oh Iceman please save me from these big bad mutant haters!" He raised his voice and octave to try to mimic Rogue. He smiled at her "Of course Rogue I will do anything for a damsel in distress! Iceman to the rescue…"

Rogue laughed giving him a slight pinch. "Yeah right Bobby, Ah seen you danger room sessions. Ah think Ah will be saving ya butt not the other way around…Ah probably kick your ass too."

"I always liked a woman that can kick my butt…" Iceman said touching the silky brown strand behind Rogue's head. He needed her to keep talking so she wouldn't notice.

"Yeah Ah noticed from the women ya date."

Bobby stopped touching her hair. "Huh?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow "Jubilee and Amara….both some version of fire "

Bobby grimaced, he never really thought about that. He did date Jubilee and Amara once. Jubilee was spunky, was always hyper and enjoyed his trickster ways. They got along really well and he thought he was being a good boyfriend until out of the blue Jubilee dumped him. The reason was that his attention wasn't always on her. How could he when he had training and school all the time? Then a couple months later he dated Amara. Amara was a sweet girl, strong headed and a little bit like Jean in personality. She was the opposite of Jubilee. He tried to be more dotting and supportive boyfriend. Treated her like a princess, since well she sort of was one, he thinks. Yet again the same problem, except she stated that his priorities were skewed towards a certain southern belle.

He looked at Rogue. Rogue was someone he always looked up too. She was strong, tough and made sure no one got to her. She was an X-men even when she barely used her powers. She can probably knock any mutant down just by using her wit and the fighting skills she honed thanks to Wolverine. So when some vulnerability surfaced, he ran to her. How could he not? She was someone who _needed_ a friend during the rough times. When Scott accident happened he dropped the date with Amara and ran to her side. Rogue needed him more than Amara at that point. Yet Amara thought it was more than a friend mentality. How would she know?

"Gosh your right I hate it when you are right." He pinched her lightly on her arm.

Rogue laughed and moved slightly away. When she did she noticed something tugging her back in place. Her eyes skimmed over to Bobby's hand that was on her shoulder. Why the hell did Bobby need to put his arm around her shoulder all the time? She would normally shrug it away and ignore it with a long strain of threats to his manhood. That didn't stop him and now that she was trying to get use to human contact he did it a lot more often.

"Bobby what Ah say about acting fresh?" She shrugged his arm off but he didn't budge.

"Something about ripping my arm off and popsicles…" Bobby joked and pulled Rogue a little closer to him. He needed to make an excuse quick. "You said you wanted to get closer to people, learn not to be so distant. This is just a friendly gesture Rogue. Think it as exercise."

"What makes ya think Ah won't rip ya a new one an'how?"

"Cause you secretly like it…" Bobby smiled. _Oh, I am so dead_ he thought. That comment could bury him six feet under the mansion still alive. Rogue probably bat her eyelashes towards Wolverine and make him convince the Professor it was for the good of the team.

Rogue stiffened. She couldn't deny it and Bobby knew that. As much as she wanted to keep people away the feeling of warmth pressed against you was almost intoxicating. Yes, she liked it every time someone had the courage to hug her. She wanted someone to shake her hand or give her a high five, because it made her feel normal. Bobby was right, even if he had sneakily touched her; she needed to get use to human contact. If she pushed away all physical contact, she would be pushing everyone away again.

"Fine, but ya better watch the skin. If ya faint on me, Ah'll to ya leg to a rock and through ya into a lake. Wolverine and the Professor won't find ya, Ah will make sure of that…"

Bobby smiled, happy that his little lie made Rogue open up. In reality he just wanted to touch her. He didn't know why the urge was so strong ever since she declared her plan to get close to people. He wanted to run his fingers through her brown and white locks that passed her shoulders. He wanted to touch her arm gently and pull her against his chest. He wanted the little simple physical interactions; he wanted to be the first person to give her the simple interaction.

And those feeling Bobby can only sum it up as _bad. _

So _very_ bad, bad, bad.

But he couldn't help himself.

"So Kitty came home an hour ago, want to ask her about the books?" Bobby smirked rubbing Rogue's arm gently.

Rogue smiled back "If we can find one that doesn't have your face on it."

* * *

><p>The next couple of days where filled with homework, dirty dishes and reading Kitty's romance books for the debate. Oh yeah, and four danger room sessions with Jean a day. Logan thought it be a good idea to stick them together alone in a danger room to show them team work. As much as Rogue hated to admit, they worked really well as a team.<p>

The romance novels were a little hard to swallow. They were cheesy and had bad pickup lines. If anyone used them on her, she would probably punch the guy out in a heartbeat. They were just so awful with awful titles like "Love me Harder" and "Lover in my bathtub". How can anyone read this junk, as especially like lines like this:

"_His chiseled chest as man dew glistened down his abs. He was ready for night of danger, fatigue and love"_

"_Beth, my beautiful white quesadilla, I killed Alejandro for us to be together. Let's live alone in this dessert island." Rips open his shirt and drops dramatically on his knees "I love you!"_

Or her favorite beginning

"_It was a dark and horny night…"_

She could some up the genre in four words: lots of exclamation points. She sighed dropping the latest read _"He came one morning"_ which Rogue was sure was a disgusting pun. She laid on her bed in a huff, just coming back from classes and too tired to do homework. She rolled to the side facing her desk. On the corner of the desk she saw something white. That alone was off, she didn't' have a single piece of white anything. She stood up and looked at the desk again.

On top of the desk was a white envelope. There was no address, but instead said in very girly script the name Rogue. Rogue frowned, who did she know had such girly handwriting? Her handwriting was very straight lined almost like typewriter. Her script on the other hand was chicken scratch. Kitty handwriting was girly but she never looped her G's. Rogue touched the envelope feeling that something small was inside.

Rogue opened the letter carefully, not knowing what it had in store. She peeked inside and found a note and a small rectangle card. She picked up the card and let out a small gasp followed by a scowl. _King of Hearts_, Rogue could just punch Gambit in the throat right about now. She swallowed the urge to rip up the letter and set the card on fire. She needed to know why the hell Swamp Rat would send her a god damn card. She opened the letter.

_I thought the queen would get lonely. So I sent her a companion._

…_.._

_It won't be soon_

_-Gambit_

Rogue scrunched up the letter and threw it on the other corner of her room. What the hell was wrong with Gambit? What the hell was the meaning of the King of Hearts and what the hell meant _It won't be soon_? If he was planning to kidnap her again he is surely mistaking. This time she wouldn't hesitate to drain him dry. That low life, swamp rat, good for nothing selfish, selfish man.

Rogue dropped down to her bed. It had been a year and nine months. Not a single word from the guy. Once apocalypse business ended he just packed his things and left. He never even said good bye or kept in contact. Rogue frowned feeling foolish, a man like him would never keep in contact unless he wanted something. With Gambit, he ended up always taking more than you were ever willing to give.

Why would he think she was still the naive Rogue of two years ago who thought he did the wrong thing for all the right reasons? Would he think she would be happy to contact her after two years? No, Rogue had few friends, but she didn't want one who couldn't keep in contact with her. She wanted loyal friends, and Gambit didn't have a loyal bone in his body.

Rogue got back up deciding she was hungry. Once downstairs she saw the kitchen a complete disaster. The pots were open and had burned stuff caked around the edges. There was what she presumed as food splattered on the walls. It only meant one thing, Kitty was on dinner duty.

Logan walked into the kitchen and took a one-eighty turn straight out of the kitchen murmuring "Abandon ship…"

Rogue sighed and walked out only to bump straight to Bobby. She had been doing a lot of bumping into people lately.

"Woah, what's the rush…" Bobby smiled down at Rogue. Rogue hated that he grown taller than her.

"Kitty, some of the pots are half phased into the stove…." Rogue muttered. "Logan said abandon ship."

Bobby looked around the corner and grimaced. "Ugh, maybe we should get dinner…"

"Good idea…" Rogue rubbed her forehead "I think I got some Chinese menus in my room…"

Bobby held his breath this was his only opportunity. "What about we go out instead, you know get out of the chaos we call a mansion…"

Rogue looked at Bobby. It was true, the last few days the mansion hadn't been quite. Well, it not like the mansion was ever quite filled with super powered teenagers. She sighed, getting out of here was a good idea. It would get her mind of Gambit's annoying letter and how the hell he got in the mansion to deliver it without Wolverine ripping him a new one.

"That sounds…." Rogue smirked "Good actually, what ya thinking?" Rogue said grabbing the car keys.

Bobby smiled "I was thinking Thai food you love so much…"

"Deal" Rogue said walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>: So I wrote this chapter with Rogue's paranoia in mind. It's funny how some of you guess elements of what I have already writing before it's posted! Like how I wrote this chapter the same time as chapter 5 and everyone got paranoid about Prof. Todd! Was Rogue's paranoia well expressed in the previous chapter? I wrote it more clearly here, but darn you guys are good. I don't know if it's bad writing skills or good writing skills but Pro. Todd is suppose to come off...creepy.

**_tx peppa/Dreamer_**: I am happy I got you both guessing and wondering! That's why I asked how everyone liked him. He suppose to be writing as a nice guy who comes of a little...creepy. There is reason for that later. I know I keep saying later but remember this is only chapter 6! For reference Rogue signed herself in school as Rogue Alder, taking Destiny's last name and keeping her codename. This is because Rogue doesn't want anyone to know her name. In Season 4 people in Bayville HighSchool found out they were mutants, so I am pretty sure the Xavier Institute became a common name later. So it wasn't hard for Prof. Todd to put two and two together.

The bolded Rogue in Chapter 3 is from someone in Rogue's head yelling out to her and breaking her mental shields.

You guys have been nothing but supportive! Thank you so much and if you like please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:** This is a Bobby chapter.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own X-men or X-men by products.

* * *

><p>There were a few things that were stopping Bobby from enjoying his food.<p>

One, he was a bit of a picky eater and eating something he can barely pronounce usually was a red flag for him. But heck, if she liked it, he will try it.

Two, he didn't know how to use chopsticks. Where were the forks in this place?

Three, his good friend sitting across from him was stuffing her face with chicken pad thai.

Bobby looked at Rogue in fascination and horror. She ordered the family plate and was scarfing it down like it was going to be her last meal. He didn't know where the woman stored it all. She was so lean and petite. His eyes traced her body. _Oh right, that's where she kept it._

He cleared his throat trying to clear his mind from those thoughts. Shouldn't he be over his teenage hormone phase? Come on it was only Rogue. Sure she was sassy, smart, laughed at his jokes which automatically meant she had a great sense of humor and curvy in all the right places. Bobby coughed swallowing his food the wrong way. Darn it, his mind went that direction again.

"Ya okay?" Rogue took a break from devouring her food.

Bobby cleared his throat straightening up again. _Don't mess it up Robert…_

"I'm fine. "Bobby said taking a mouthful of rice. "I was just thinking about…Kitty yeah, Kitty."

Rogue smirked "Come on her food ain't that bad. Sure da gal needs some flavor…maybe even lesson on how not to phase the pot into the stove." Rogue shook her head. "Ah wonder how that happened."

"Maybe she thought putting the pot closer to the fire would make her vegetable soup cook faster?"

Rogue frowned "The Pollock painting on the walls was soup?"

Bobby smirked "I think the key words is, _was." _

Falling into banter with Rogue was easy. He was comfortable with her and didn't feel like he had to impress her. With Jubilee it was always about mischief, with Amara it was trying to be romantic. Rogue was more like dinner at home while snuggling on the couch type of girl. Maybe pull up a horror movie, or something Gothic he wasn't sure. They could also just enjoy silence together. She was different from his other girlfriends.

Wait hold a minute, _girlfriend_?

Bobby shoved more food into his mouth to try to ease his mind. Okay, for one Rogue was _not_ his girlfriend. Rogue was just a friend he took to get some Thai food so they can get to know each other. He just wanted to talk to her about her day and her debate team. Maybe figure out who this older guy was. Yeah, this was totally platonic, trying to get to know each other type of date.

_God darn it Robert this is not a date, _he told himself.

So what if he found her totally hot?

Bobby shifted his eyes back to Rogue. He looked on how her hair had become longer over the year, growing just passed her shoulders. The white locks framing her heart shaped face perfectly. The cupid bow lips that were painted in purple. He wondered how her skin looked under all that white makeup. He was tempted to know.

In a totally platonic way of course.

Bobby cleared his throat again.

"Ya got something stuck in ya throat?" Rogue tilted her head her green eyes shining at him.

Bobby suddenly felt uncomfortable in his pants. "Yeah, I am fine…just not use to something spicy."

Rogue shook her head her mouth doing an 'o'. "We coulda got something else."

"No , no" Bobby shook his head. "I wanted to try something new…I mean" He placed the coconut curry in his mouth trying not to wince at the fiery inferno in his mouth. He wasn't kidding about the spiciness. "It's good."Bobby smiled turning his tongue to ice. He hoped that cooled it down.

Rogue beamed " Ya isn't it?" Rogue sighed her smile dropping "But I sort of miss some homemade stuff ya know?"

"Well we can always have what Kitty made back home. I am sure they will be plenty left."

"Nah, Ah mean home, home. " Rogue sighed again "Southern cooking."

Bobby mentally kicked himself. Why didn't he think of that? He could have brought her to some southern cooking place. Get her full on corn bread. Then maybe they can get some deep dish pizza another time. They can totally share each others home town specialty with each other. This was about getting to know each other right?

"Next time we can go to some Southern restaurant."

Rogue frowned "Ah don't know." Rogue looked around seeing the restaurant being crowded. She rarely went to places like this unless it was an emergency. Kitty's cooking was definitely an emergency.

"Too much skin." Rogue said staring at the other restaurant goers.

Bobby can see her slowly pulling away from him. He tried to get her back "Come on Rogue. What happened to Road to Bad-ass-a-tude. One is trying not to care so much about other people. You are cover enough, you will be fine."

Rogue frowned. "Small steps Bobby. Ah isolated myself for more than five years."

Bobby held his tongue. He needed to change subjects. "So who was the guy who drove you home the other day?"

Rogue paused trying to remember back. She rubbed her forehead thoughtfully. "Ah, ya mean Prof. Todd? He is just my advisor for debate team, also Laws and Society Professor."

Bobby let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Why did he feel relieved? Maybe because he didn't kick Rogue's teacher where the sun don't shine like he wanted to, Rogue would have killed him. No, that wasn't it. Bobby decided he should turn off the logical part of his brain. It wasn't that useful anyways.

"Right."Bobby smiled "A Professor, good."

"Don't worry, he won't snitch. "Rogue shrugged. "At least Ah think, he knows it's the institute for mutants. "Rogue sighed rubbing her forehead.

Bobby dropped his chopsticks. "What?"

Rogue rolled her eyes "Ah told ya he won't tell the college."

"But-"Bobby remembered what happened in Bayville High School.

"He said he won't "Rogue shrugged

"You trust him?" Bobby frowned.

Rogue scowled "Not really, there something…."Rogue wanted to say off but if she did Bobby wouldn't trust her next words "Doesn't matter, Ah'm trying this new thing, it's called trusting people."

Bobby frowned "I just don't-"

"Look Popsicle, Ah can handle myself" Rogue pointed to herself. "So ya can butt out."

There goes the stubbornness. Bobby sighed.

"Fine. "Bobby grabbed his chopsticks and tried to sneak pad thai from Rogue's plate. The noddle fell on the table. "Darn."

Rogue shook her head "Ya know they have forks?"

"What?"

Bobby tried really hard to pay for the check. He even asked for combined checks. But Rogue said if he didn't let her to pay for her part she turn him to a refrigerator. He kindly let go of the check, so much for that plan.

Bobby stared at the institute as Rogue parked Kitty's van. Somehow he sort of wish he wasn't here. Don't get him wrong he loves the institute and being an X-men. But he just didn't want to be here now.

He just wanted to put the keys in the engine, turn the car on and drive somewhere anywhere, as long as Rogue was with him. Maybe they can travel across country, visit Mississippi but first Boston. He missed his parents even if they didn't agree with the whole mutant thing. They accepted him, but not truly, they still had a sore spot about the dangers of being a mutant and hanging around them entailed. But not accepting the danger is never accepting him. He wondered what his Dad think if he brought Rogue home.

His blue eyes shifted to Rogue as she stomped ahead of him towards the institute. Her shoes crunching against the falling tree leaves. He looked down placing his foot where she had been. He frowned, he wondered if he would ever be truly an X-men. He still was in the New Mutants team. It reminded him how really young he was.

Rogue was in college.

Rogue was an X-men.

Rogue was a _woman_.

He was, Bobby Drake from Boston who still had boyish good looks. He was in his last year of high school. He was just seventeen years old, turning eighteen in two months. Rogue was already an X-men at sixteen. She already proved herself a valuable asset. The whole apocalypse thing and all. All Bobby really did was make the danger room into his personal ice skating ring. Bobby frowned, could he ever catch up to her? She was ahead of him, not by feet, or by miles, but by galaxies.

Bobby shook his head. No this was the Iceman, he would not have such thoughts. If he wanted something he would do his hardest to get it.

"Hey Bobby, thanks for dinner." Rogue said taking off her fall coat as they entered the foyer of the mansion. "It's good to have some decent grub around here."

Bobby smiled "Hey next time's my treat." Bobby placed his hands inside his pocket. He didn't wear the jacket. The cold never bothered him anyways.

Rogue smiles, a toothy grin he never saw her use. Maybe it was his words, or the timing but the clouds parted in the sky letting the rays shine through the mansion's windows. Rogue seemed to be at the right spot, at the right moment letting the light illuminate her. An ethereal glow was casted on her, making her features just that more breathe taking. Bobby held his breath. She looked like an angel, _no a goddess_, he thought.

"Yeah, maybe next time…" Rogue spoke turning around and heading to her room.

Bobby stood there in silence.

_Crap._

_Double crap._

Robert Drake wanted Rogue.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Okay so, Romy shippers please don't hate me! It will be Romy eventually. This is a story that will have some romance but it isn't the main focus. The focus is Rogue getting control of herself, powers and self esteem included. I know this chapter was a little...boring than the previous chapters. -Shrugs-. I promise it will pick up eventually.

Did anyone catch a reference? Tehe, if you did please comment~! Thanks everyone for the support.


	8. Chapter 8: Kitty's Diabolical Plan

**Author Note**: Okay, so I started writing chapter 8 only to realize that something was missing in chapter 7. So I came up with this stroke of genius. Bobby and Rogue having a date isn't complete without meddling from their _best friend_. I really love Kitty Pryde.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own X-men, still don't live in Jamaica.

* * *

><p>Kitty knew what was up. She removed a twig from her hair as she watched the whole scene in the foyer. Sneaky little devils, thinking they can hide their rendezvous from their best friend. How can they just leave her out of this big secret? Kitty frowned, her code name was Shadowcat for a reason. They didn't even know she was there the whole time.<p>

Kitty stepped out of the kitchen for a second to go find her cookbook. When she arrived she saw Bobby and Rogue discussing eating dinner outside. Of course, at first Kitty felt betrayed. How can her friends betray her by not eating her cooking? She had made soup, and eggplant parmesan for the whole mansion. Granted that she had day dreamed and phased the pot through the metals coils. Closer to the fire meant it cook faster right? So what if the soup overheated and splattered over the walls. There was still some left, and Kitty thought it tasted fine.

Mutiny, this was mutiny.

But as she continued to hear, her body fleshed against the refrigerator she found out that Bobby finally did it. Bobby asked Rogue out for dinner and Rogue accepted. Maybe Rogue didn't know she agreed to a dinner date, but heck that was closest Bobby was going to get to a real date. Kitty jumped up and down in fits of giggles.

Her best friends were finally dating.

Sort of.

But Bobby, was so…Bobby. He would totally screw up a date with Rogue if he didn't have guided assistance. He was like, twenty shades of annoying, too much for the spitfire southerner to take. All the pinning over her the last past year would be for naught. So that's why Kitty thought she would tag along, in secret so he didn't screw up.

That's what best friends are for, right?

Kitty tagged right behind them in Logan's car, sporting her incognito clothes. You know, the trench coat, cute black sunglasses and black scarf over her head? Looked like one of those sexy mysterious bombshells from old James Bond flicks.

By the time they hit the mall, Kitty was sliding from bush to bush. She watched as Bobby stopped at a stall and pointed out Frozen toys. Kitty rolled her eyes. That guy was obsessed with the movie, swearing Elsa was his twin sister or something. Just because they had the same powers, didn't mean they were twins. _Elsa is so much cuter than Bobby and totally a bigger bad ass, _Kitty thought. Rogue face looked bored as Bobby held the Elsa toy up to her.

_Doesn't he like know Frozen is not Rogue's style?_ Like, Bobby didn't understand the intricate mind of the Goth. Rogue liked black roses, horror movies and probably read Twilight. Of course she would never admit the last part. She was so not into Disney movies. Well Kitty did see her watch Beauty and The Beast, which caused Rogue to sigh a lot. When Kitty found out she was threaten with a pillow.

Kitty never knew a pillow can be so threatening. Especially when it was promised to be stuck half phased through you. Her best friend sure knew how to make the most mundane objects threatening. Like the time she promised to pull Kurt's eyelids with salad tongs after he used her hair brush.

Everyone in the mansion stayed clear away from Rogue for days.

Kitty was about to get up and yell at Bobby. Someone needed to stop him before he messed everything up. He needed to be romantic, Rogue type of romantic. Which involved black roses and pledging his love on top of dead bodies. When Kitty was about to blow her cover she heard a slight pop near her. Kitty jumped out of the way, phasing into the bush.

"Like what the hell was that?" Kitty grimaced. She got up rubbing dirt off her trench coat. "This is like, a new coat darn it…." Kitty fumed.

Kitty looked around the mall but no one else seemed to hear the small boom. Kitty frowned, it sounded like one of those small Chinese fire crackers they sold during New Year's. Maybe they sold them early this year: a kid around the mall playing with them? She looked around her and found Bobby and Rogue ahead. She continued jumping from bush to bush as they headed their way to the restaurant. Kitty frowned.

"Like, now what? I can't just go in there…" Kitty looked around trying to find a vantage point.

She looked up at a tree. Perfect, she really was a genius. Kitty held her breath. She was not a good climber, but it was best to practice her air walking. Kitty took one shaky step up, trying to think of herself just lighter than air. She moved the other leg forward, to see herself just inches off the ground.

She continued to climb up to the tree, until she was able to reach a tree branch. She flipped herself over and laid belly down.

"Oh my god, they having a sale at Freedom?" Kitty gasped.

Wait, was she doing up here?

Oh, yeah...Rogue and Bobby's date.

Kitty took out her binoculars and pointed them to the Thai restaurant. Kitty sighed, happy that Bobby got the outside seats. He did one right romantic move. It was boring at first as the two seemed to talk and while they order was getting ready. Bobby didn't seem to be doing _too _bad.

Kitty squinted as she saw Bobby blush. She looked over a Rogue who was scarfing her food down. _Like didn't that girl breath_. Kitty was in disgust and horror. She never seen Rogue eat her food like that. _I am like the best cook in the mansion too. What best friend you are! I'm revoking your card!_

Kitty wished she could shoot laser from her eyes like Scott. Then she like fry Rogue's hair or something. That would teach her to avoid her cooking. She guided her attention back to Bobby who seemed in deep thought. His eyes seemed to be focused at one area. Kitty followed his line of sight and-

_Ew._

_Ew, ew _

_Omg, Bobby I thought you were more mature than that. _

Bobby cleared his throat and Rogue seemed to notice. _Like, girl go punch the guy out or something. He was totally checking you out._

Rogue and Bobby continued to have a conversation until Rogue gave him her big puppy dog eyes. Kitty watched as Bobby adjusted his pants.

_Okay, just ew._

"Oh my god, Bobby! You like totally hounding on my best friend!" Kitty yelled, furious.

Kitty scrunched up a pamphlet she got when she entered the mall. She was about to aim the ball straight to Bobby's head until she heard rustling from the tree. Kitty cursed, as she went plummeting to the floor. She held her breath and hoped for no impact. She hovered a few inches from the floor and she sighed only to slam against the floor a second later.

"Ouch…" Kitty said removing a twig from her hair. "I need to work on that." Kitty rubbed her head and looked at the branch that fell next to her.

The branched didn't seem to fracture from someone's weight. It was a clean cut. Kitty picked up the branch and saw that it had slight scorch marks on the outside. It wasn't burned off, but more like sliced by a hot butter knife. Kitty frowned, who would be able to do that?

She thought that maybe one of the people from the mansion was following her. Kitty tried to think of all the mansions occupants. No one could have really done this. Sunspot or Magma would have set the whole tree on fire if they tried. This was way too precise.

Kitty got up rubbing her sore butt. Someone was stopping her from spy-, helping out Rogue's and Bobby's date. The only thing Kitty didn't get was why? Kitty looked up at the tree. Her eyes scanned the tree top hoping to see her assailant. Kitty saw no one, no one at all. Everyone in the mall seemed normal sighed, she would think about that later. She frowned, spying was hard work.

There was a Freedom sale right?

* * *

><p>Kitty sighed pulling the last bit of twigs from her hair. Kitty dropped her Freedom bags on the floor as she looked at Bobby. Bobby looked at the stairs Rogue just walked up to. Kitty couldn't help but see him as a puppy. A poor wet, love sick puppy. The one they cast in those ASPCA commercials. She could just hear 'In the Arms of an Angel' playing in the background.<p>

She walked over to Bobby and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's like, about time." Kitty gloated.

Bobby looked at Kitty in shock. "I um…don't know what..you'r-"Bobby mumbled.

"Cut it out, like I already know. I mean the whole mansion knows." Kitty nodded "It's like hot gossip."

"What is?" Bobby rubbed his neck.

"You like Rogue!" Kitty shouted and Bobby quickly covered her mouth.

"Kitty, like calm down." Bobby sighed letting go off her mouth. "How…how did you know?" Bobby rubbed his neck in frustration. He just figured out his feelings minutes ago. How the heck was this common knowledge?

Kitty squealed jumping up and down. "Like, it so obvious the way you look at her! I mean how can I be your best friend if I didn't notice?" Kitty shook her finger.

Bobby bit his lip and looked at the stairs Rogue went up just a moment ago. "Then do you know how she feels about me?"

Kitty bit her tongue. _Oh, boy_. Now that was a loaded question. Kitty was sure that Rogue still had feelings for Scott until two years ago. For a while she thought maybe Rogue had a thing for that bad boy Gambit for a while. Even if a sentence with his name in it began and ended with a long stream of curses that would make a sailor blush. Then when the whole Scott incident happened, Rogue was right beside Scott almost every day.

Rogue never once looked Bobby's way.

Even when he was there comforting her.

"Well…." Kitty held her hands behind her back. She looked at Bobby who looked slightly dejected. Girls were never hard for him, Jubilee and Amara showed him immediate interest. Rogue wasn't the type of bee that was lured in by honey.

Kitty wasn't sure exactly what she was lured by.

"I can't discuss my other best friend's feelings. It's like against the best friend code, you know?" Kitty gave a nervous laugh. "Now we like need a plan to get you guys dating."

Bobby frowned "I don't-"

"Shush! I'm like thinking here." Kitty rubbed her chin.

Kitty tried to think back at all of the guys Rogue seemed to be interested in. Kitty could only think of Scott and Gambit. Scott was play them by the book type of guy. He however had a mutation that Rogue can relate too. One of your senses being completely fatal to another human being. Then there is Gambit, he was _so not_ Scott. He was bad boy from Louisiana, who apparently sort of got along with Rogue because they were both from the South and had been used. Kitty looked at Bobby.

Bobby was from Boston, and looked like the poster child for America during War World I. He had as much depth to him as a kiddy pool.

Then Kitty had a stroke of pure genius. Seriously, this might work.

Kitty jumped up." I got it!"

"Oh boy." Bobby frowned.

Kitty grabbed Bobby's arm and started pulling him up the long staircase "Rogue has the Road to less emo, you are going to have Road to Rogue's perfect man." Kitty smiled

Bobby shook his head. This sounded like a bad idea. An extremely bad idea. But this was Rogue, and no one knew Rogue better than Kitty. Nothing can go wrong, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author note<strong>: Poor Bobby, that helpless fool. -shakes head- Who is Kitty's assailant? I think I made it pretty obvious this time around who it is. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The reigns will be handed back to Rogue for the next chapter. It be more action packed, but I am still in the middle of writing it. I am _so_ having bad writer's block when it comes to the next chapter. Hope that I get it done before finals. _  
><em>

I really like to hear your guys thoughts! How do you like the story? Is there anything I need to approve on? Is there any inconsistencies? Feel free to put them on the review section. Also happy Gobble-Gobble Day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note:** I am sorry I am such a piece of trash! I have not forgotten about this story. I was just in California and my only copy was back in my home computer! I cried for two days how I wasn't able to update cause my whole idea and plot point was in this chapter. Please forgive me

* * *

><p>"Rogue, I have invited Hank here so we can have a baseline on your powers."<p>

Rogue folded her hands over her chest, clearly not amused. It had been only two sessions with The Professor and Rogue was already having her doubts. Now he wanted to bring Hank into this? Rogue could almost laugh out loud, how messed up was she? She looked at the blue fuzzy man to her right. She didn't know how Hank got pulled into this, other than his scientific curiosity. Rogue snorted, what was so fun about getting the life sucked out of you? Scientific curiosity could kill the cat.

"The Professor has told me some" Hank gave a big toothy grin. "Interesting development of your powers."

Rogue rolled her eyes "Let me guess, it came with the story that of what Ah did to pretty little Jean."

Hank gave a quick glance to the Professor. "Well, yes, but this is not what we are here to discuss. That is Logan's department." Hank folded his big beasty hands. "I'm not a punisher, I am pacifist by nature. We are here to assess your powers."

Rogue looked at the Professor "Assess? Professor Ah thought we were trying to give me control."

"Yes Rogue, but we must first assess your powers. You told me with what happened with Scott, you didn't feel the normal pull that manifest with your powers. There was also the issue with Jean, in which her powers did not return until hours later."

Rogue eyes flickered between the two men. For some reason she felt cornered. All her wrong doing were put on the table, for her to defend. She knew the Professor was not saying them to offend her but she couldn't help but wince at hearing what her powers had done. Both cases she had hurt her team mate.

"Ah told you Professor, my powers just-"

Hank pointed a blue finger to interrupt. "Rogue if I may intrude. Your powers have always shown two consistencies. One, there is this undeniable sensation of someone's mutation entering your body." Hank pulled out a file.

Rogue frowned, she had a file? It looked like an encyclopedia.

"Ah, here it is. People say it is a cold sensation, tiny little needles running through their body."

Rogue looked at the Professor. She knew what she felt when she touched someone. It was a million thoughts rushing through her. As though a dam broke and was drowning everything that she consider 'Rogue'. Her memories, thoughts, feelings, and personality. She had to swim to the surface just to remember her name.

However, Rogue never knew how _other _people felt. It sounded, _awful_.

It made her _feel_ awful.

"Two, the other party always loses consciousness. " Hank explained.

Rogue sighed "Maybe, my powers lost their potency."

Hank and Professor gave a quick look at each other.

Hank rubbed his chin. "It is a possibility, however not unless a series of severe events occur for the powers to be exhausted. We rather make sure what exactly is happening."

Rogue scoffed "What do you want me to do doc?"

Before Hank could open his mouth to make a suggestion, a yellow puff of smoke filled the room. The smell of brimstone, and sulfur. Rogue coughed and rubbed her eyes. Once she opened her eyes she stared at a pair of yellow eyes. She did what any logical woman would do at that situation.

Rogue kicked the intruder as hard as she could.

"Evah heard of personal space!" Rogue yelled kicking in front of her.

Another puff of smoke and before she knew it, something blue and fuzzy was hanging from the chandelier.

" Ah, schwester!" The blue fuzz ball beamed his tail wrapped around one of the loops of the chandelier.

"Kurt, please get down from there" The Professor sighed.

"Ja, sorry" Kurt jumped and stood next to Rogue.

"Kurt why are you here?" Rogue blinked. _Wasn't Kurt in Europe or something?_

"I'm the guinea pig of course." Kurt smiled pointing to himself." I vill do anything for my schwester."

Hank sighed "Kurt has volunteer to take get a baseline of your powers."

Rogue frowned "Ya want me to absorb Kurt?"

"Rogue, Kurt has offered his services. He has expressed concern over your current situation." The Professor assured her.

Rogue looked at Kurt and frowned. What the hell did it matter to him? They were not related by blood in any way. The crazy blue woman was not her real mother. Heck, Rogue didn't even remember who her real mother was. It seemed Irene was always there. Mystique? Well, that woman only showed her existence when it was convenient for her.

That was all Rogue was to that woman, convenience.

Though, Mystique never put her in an orphanage.

Rogue sighed, Kurt was just trying to act like they were a family. A _real_ family, not this dysfunctional mess of connections they called a family.

"Kurt ya really want to do this?" Rogue looked at her big fuzzy blue brother. Kurt contagious cheery smile beamed at Rogue, his yellow eyes glistening.

Kurt tail flicked wildly "Ja, I vant to help. That's vant family is for, keine?"

Rogue sighed, she didn't know if Kurt was stupid or really doing this for her. She was sure it was a little of both.

Rogue shook her head in defeat. "Fine, what ya want me to do?"

Hank rose from his seat and instructed Kurt to sit down. "We will ask for you to give a light tap on Kurt's hand. Just see how it affects him."

Rogue watched as her so called brother sat on the chair. He was just his normal self, his mutant self. Kurt wasn't wearing his image inducer, becoming more comfortable with his elf image over the years. Rogue didn't know how he did it.

The world had chewed and spat out Kurt, and squeezed lemon straight into his eyes. His mother abandoned him. He was raised by monks. His village hated him, saying he was nothing but a demon. However he held strong to himself, and his faith.

He didn't even bat an eyelash when he heard what Mystique had did. Kurt forgave the terrorist, hoping that one day they can become a true family: mother, brother and sister. However, Rogue literally smashed those dreams when she threw Mystique off that cliff. Even then, Kurt found it in his heart to forgive her. Rogue didn't see what other saw.

Kurt was no demon.

Kurt was a saint.

Kurt reached over and squeezed Rogue's shoulder. It was a tender, soft feeling. All the comfort and reassurance of the world wrapped on the bristled blue fingers. Rogue exhaled, her worries diminished. How did he do that? Make her feel so calm, relaxed, as though everything was going to be okay with just a single caring gesture? Rogue stared at her brother.

"Schwester, do not vorry. Gott has a plan for all of us."

Rogue sighed. There it was, that unwavering faith. She wondered if that what kept him so strong. "Okay." Rogue nodded.

Kurt placed his hand in front of Rogue. Rogue looked at the distinctively blue digits. It was now or never. Rogue removed her glove and gave one feather light tap on Kurt's palm. What she felt, was the tattletale pull. It was just a second, a small light brush. But somehow, what she got was _so _much more.

Rogue felt it, all the feelings Kurt harbored. The pain, hatred for one self. The feeling of looking at a mirror only to see a demon, a sin. Rogue inhaled, holding back her tears. Is this what Kurt thought of himself? An omen, the embodiment of fear, lust and hatred. A human symbol of damnation.

Rogue gasped.

No, there was more. Rogue grabbed her head. Under all the hate, the self-loathing there was love, so much love. Love for another, love for one's team, love for one's family, and love for anyone who crossed his path. With that Kurt found the strength to love himself. Because Kurt felt he was surrounded by so much compassion, that he needed to share it with everyone. That he needed to share it with Rogue.

Then, when Rogue opened her eyes what she saw was not Professor's office, but the foyer. Rogue panicked, feeling dazed and confused. She opened her mouth and she felt it.

_Bamf. _

Then she was in the Mansion's garden.

_Bamf_

Mansion's attic.

_Bamf_

Scott's old room.

Rogue panicked, she couldn't control Kurt's power. She had always been able to control whoever's power she borrowed. Searching through their memories to find what triggered it. But somehow, she couldn't find the switch. She searched through the crevices of her mind, as she bamfed from room to room. But nothing, all her voices remained quiet.

Rogue closed her eyes as she was bamfed to another location. She felt a cool breeze and she opened her eyes. She was falling, falling straight to the mansion's roof. Rogue closed her eyes again, hoping she would just teleport somewhere else.

But she didn't feel Kurt's powers activate.

The breeze dissipated and Rogue felt a slight tingly sensation on the outskirts of her skin. Rogue opened her eyes. Rogue gasped; she was phasing, phasing straight through the mansion's floors. How did she activate Kitty's powers?

Once Rogue saw the foyer again she felt the familiar feeling of panic. If she phased now, she could easily phase through the center of the earth. Rogue looked around. Someone, anyone had to help her. Rogue screamed, hoping they were answered. She couldn't die like this.

Not when she had so much to do.

Rogue turned around quickly and saw a metal desk not too far away. She didn't know if it would work. She didn't know how she did it, but she raised her bare hand, aiming at the metal desk. Rogue flicked her wrist and desk came flying towards her. Before she knew it, it slammed against her pinning her to a wall.

Rogue coughed. It wasn't the best idea, maybe not her shining moment, but it stopped her from phasing. She pushed the desk away, only to slump against the wall. Rogue coughed again her stomach probably bruised and battered from the impact. She stood up and using the metal desk as a pillar.

Rogue took a moment to catch her breath. _What the hell is happening?_ Rogue thought. This is not what she suspected. She suspected a rush of memories, maybe a passed out brother but not this. The hushed silence in her mind, and the tingle in her fingertips. What was this _power?_

Rogue felt her fingers warm as she pressed her bare hand against the metal table. She looked at her and, a magenta glow illuminated its outer edges as the desk glowed the familiar hue.

"Damn." Rogue jumped out of the way only to hear the familiar noise.

_BOOOM. _

Even when the Cajun wasn't here. He still caused mischief.

The whole mansion seem to stir, as the all ran down to the foyer. Kitty pushed through the crowd that gathered and looked at the middle of the room. There was Rogue hunched over shaking in fear.

"Oh my God Rogue!" Kitty ran to her friend.

"Kitty no!" Rogue screamed, raising her hands up. "Don't get closer. I can't control it…"

Bobby ran after Kitty and looked at Rogue. The look on Rogue's face Bobby can only describe as vulnerable. As far as Bobby can recall, Rogue was never this vulnerable. What had happened? Bobby tried to run over to Rogue only to be held by Kitty. He looked at his tiny friend.

"Bobby, something is wrong with Rogue." Kitty shook her head.

The Professor rolled in, followed by Hank holding a very limp looking Nightcrawler. The Professor scanned the scene. Out of all the scenarios that he could have happened he didn't think _this _would happen. A scorch mark was in the middle of the room while Rogue shook in fear. Rogue had activated multiple powers, from just absorbing Kurt's.

It didn't add up. It didn't make sense.

Rogue shivered, feeling her skin tingle as power seem to slowly dissipate. But for how long? She didn't know who she would mimic next. It may be the Blob, Quicksilver, or even Avalanche. She was always able to manipulate more than one power at once. However she could never use them after the power dissipated out of her system. What was happening to her?

Rogue looked at the Professor and Hank. She froze seen a limp blue body in Hank's arms.

"Kurt!" Rogue screamed. "No he isn't…no!" Rogue reached forward, only to see the rest of the mansion flinch in fear.

The Professor shook his head. "Rogue, he is just asleep. I assure you. He should be fine in a couple of hours."

Rogue shook violently trying to hold the tears at bay. If she killed Kurt, the last bit of family she had left. Rogue didn't know what she would do. Irene was nowhere to be found. Mystique-

She killed Mystique.

"Professor, lock me up. Do something, Ah don't know what Ah will do next…" Rogue shook her head. "Help… me." Rogue said with one shaky breathe.

The Professor touched his temple. He scanned Rogue's mind. He looked for a culprit, someone that may have tampered with Rogue's powers. What The Professor got instead was silence. What normally took extreme effort to enter Rogue's mind, was a simple task. Everyone that once occupied her head, seemed to just up and vanish.

The Professor sighed "Rogue, I believe you no longer manifest powers. But maybe it is best-"

Kitty walked over to the Professor. "Professor, isolating Rogue in the medical Bay may not be the best option. Rogue is…needs people around her to support her." Kitty eyes scanned to the limp Nightcrawler.

"Kitty, Rogue's powers have been haywire since what happened to Scott. She needs medical attention." Hank spoke up.

Kitty shook her head "No, Rogue needs emotional attention. She doesn't need tubes or medicine. She needs-"Kitty bit her lip as her eyes turned to her best friend who was hunched over scared. "Therapy, something to make her feel normal. Putting her in that medical bay would only make her feel like a test subject."

Hank spoke up "Kitty I think it is best to let The Professor and I-"

The Professor sighed which silenced The Beast. "Maybe you are right Kitty"

Kitty smiled "We can both agree Rogue is a complicated case. Her powers come from her skin right?"

The Professor gave a good look at Hank then back at Kitty. "Yes"

"But, what allows her to activate them is the personality." Kitty pointed out. "Maybe it is better to approach it in another direction."

Hank and the Professor stared at each other. Hank silently gawked while the two men had an internal conversation. The idea never occurred to them, but the little X-man was right. Maybe approaching the psychological aspects of her powers, not the physical aspects might just work. The idea was almost ingenious.

The Professor looked at Kitty "What would you like us to do then Kitty?"

Kitty sighed. "Powers stopped activating right?"

The Professor nodded taking the hint. "Yes, Kitty please take Rogue to her room. We will continue the case during another time."

Kitty smiled, "Thanks Professor, I promise you will not regret it." The pint-size jumped.

The crowd opened to allow Bobby to reach Rogue. Bobby pulled Rogue up draping her arms around his shoulder. He can feel her weight crumble against him in exhaustion. _Was Rogue ever this tired when she used her powers?_ Bobby thought.

Rogue sighed, feeling defeated. For the first time in a very long time she was happy that Kitty budded in. Another day in the infirmary was not on her top things to do. Somehow the place felt cold, unkind and lonely. Rogue nuzzled in the small warmth Bobby's radiated.

"Ah been a mess huh?' Rogue said weakly as he supported her up the strairs.

"Of course not" Bobby assured her looking forward.

Rogue gave a small laugh. "Lies, but good lies."

She looked at Bobby, how many times were they in this situation before? Bobby running to her rescue.

"Bobby…thank you." Rogue mumbled.

"Shush, we just need to get you to bed" Bobby pulled one icy finger to remove Rogue's hair from her face.

Rogue sighed the cooling sensation eliminating some of her worries. "You are a great friend…"

Bobby smiled, the smile not truly reaching his eyes. "No problem."

Rogue stared up at Bobby. "Bobby?"

"Yes, Rogue?"

"Are you wearing eye liner?"

Bobby gave a slight blush and looked away. "You are seeing things, let's get you to your room."

_Damn you Kitty._

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>: Just guess what Kitty's plan. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. After this one things are really going to start rolling. Please review, I want to know that people are still reading this!


End file.
